


Bitten Badass

by jennifer01



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, Angry Daryl, Bite, Climatic, Crazy Daryl, Cure, Cute, Daryl - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Immune, Maggie Greene - Freeform, Michonne - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, Protective Daryl, Rick - Freeform, Romance, Sasha - Freeform, Walkers, abraham - Freeform, carl - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform, dwight - Freeform, eugene - Freeform, glenn - Freeform, judith - Freeform, relationships, rick grimes - Freeform, romantic sex, rosita - Freeform, tara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 43,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifer01/pseuds/jennifer01
Summary: ❝ You're so hot when you're angry ❞❝ Dixon you're gonna leave a mark ❞❝ Too late ❞••Based in season 7 when Daryl is taken by Negan but you happen to share a cell.Plus God awful writing (First story) Probably rewiritng soon





	1. I'm Daryl

12th October, 9:45 pm

You rest your head up against the cold wet wall of the cell you were thrown in what seems like months ago, hell it probably was just that you lost track of time god knows when.

You bring up your legs to your chest in the corner of the cell, trying to conserve heat. You just have your shorts and t-shirt on and you were freezing. "You're a fucking idiot," you say to yourself as one tear falls down your cheek. Before your tear gets a chance to reach the floor you're startled by the door opening, you bring yourself up so your back is straight up against the wall still sitting down as you wipe your tear. 

A man is thrown in, he has blood all down his face and dirty as hell, long dark brown hair that just barely brushed aginst his collar bones, and blue eyes while just at towel and shorts to cover up. A man peeks his head through the doorway, and upon closer inspection, you realise it's Dwight.

"Play nice.... and no fucking," he wiggled his eyebrows and points a finger at the two of you. You just roll your eyes as you shift to your right slowly, trying to inconspicuously look at the man. He kind of just sits there shivering not making eye contact.

"H-hi." You try, your voice raspy due to the lack of speaking, but he ignores you. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the cold." You look away towards the ground trying to feel less awkward. You wait a couple of seconds, roughly a minute of silence as you hold one of your legs to your chest and the other laid out straight against the corner still. "I'm April," You give out a small smile as you turns his eye contact to you. 

'That's a start' You thought to yourself, "Why you in here?" you ask keeping contact. The man just scoffs and turns away, you give a sarcastic smile and try to get some sleep, it seemed late anyway. 

 

13th October, 8:30 am 

You are awoken by the noise of the door opening, you glance around the cell, seeing the sun shining through the small barred cell, the man wakes up too as Dwight throws in bread rolls filled with dog food, the usual. The man grabs it as soon as the door is closed "Ever eaten dog food before?" you give a cute smile as he looks up at you "Don't worry after a while you forget it's even that". You grab your roll and start eating as he watches you for a bit then proceeds to eat his, he doesn't react much but you're not very surprised.

You don't eat with many reactions either considering you've been eating it for a while now, however you do feel his eyes on you. You look over as he questions you, "Why you 'ere?" You furrow your eyebrows a bit considering he expected you to answer when he didn't last night. "Why would I tell you?" you murmur with a bit of snark hidden in your voice, shaking your head a little. "Get ta' know each other." You can tell he's broken so you don't bother arguing. You give a little sigh as a sign of giving in, "Nothing technically," You saying moving your sight to the ground in front of you.

"They just snatched some random girl?" You raise your eyebrows, slightly annoyed because you know it's true... to an extent. "I was just walking alone with my backpack along the road and they showed up, being all annoying wanted me to come back with them and I didn't want to obviously and they I guess they just took me and when I didn't do what they wanted they just threw me in here" you say in a sad tone "Why they need ya" you noticed how husky his voice is and you kinda shocked but you don't hate it.. you know you couldn't keep this a secret forever, but you hated it, you want never people to see part of you, either way, more people are gonna find out soon enough. You look at him as you slowly raise the side of your t-shirt facing him, a big bite is shown on your rib cage, obviously by a walker.

The man moves closer to his wall and you can tell he gets more concerned, "How long you had that?" he says uncomfortably. You look at him dead in the eye and say "6 months". His head tilts the side "6 months?" he doesn't believe you. "They believe I'm the cure, the bite was showing when they found me and brought me back here to see the doctor.. but they've found nothing" you slowly dropped your t-shirt. "How can I believe you?" he seems less worried now, "You saw me last night I was fine, and today I'm just the same.." you look away and start to get annoyed "...and tonight I'll be the same and tomorrow.." You drift off with your words.

"You seem annoyed" you keep a straight face and look at him "Everyone believes in different things, either its I'm immune or the cure or the effects just take longer for me" "What do you believe?". You look at him for a few seconds, then you shake your head in annoyance "I don't even know I just... I can't be the cure I was so unhealthy before this all started" you give out a small laugh granting a smile from your lips.

"So you were alone before coming here?" He's differently relaxed more now. Thank god, you think to yourself. "Yep just me and my backpack, " you say as you give a smile. You lie but you know you have to. "Okay, your turn, why you here?" you say playing with your hands not making eye contact. He doesn't answer for awhile just staring at you... "Punched Negan" you give a little laugh raising your eyebrows and looking over at him. "Pu-punched Negan? Why the hell did you do that?" You have a big smile not believing what he's saying. "Killed one of my friends".. your smile lowers and you fall back into your seat looking away. "Sorry... I-I can't imagine". 

You wait a couple of minutes before asking anything else, "You got people?" you asking looking over at him. He just looks at you debating whether or not he can trust you, "Yeah but never gonna see em' again" he says looking away. "Don't say that" you're looking straight at him and he looks up at you, "I'm getting out of here one day.. and so will you". You keep eye contact for a while until the door opens. It's Dwight as always, "You" he points at the man, "Negan wants to see you" he starts to get up but before he leaves you grab his arm.

"I don't even know your name," you say smiling, he stares at you knowing he can't wait long.

"I'm Daryl"

He continues his way out and the door closes. "...Daryl..." you whisper to yourself while relaxing back down.


	2. Your precious little Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April tries to take ownership of her own body and what she can do with it but Negan doesn't seem to agree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY so this hasn't been edited yet properly it will very shortly so it will probs make more sense aha.  
> Also next chapter really cute bonding moment between Daryl and April so stay tuned!!

13th October, 2:15 pm 

"Sit there," Dwight said pointing to the chair in the Doctor's room

"I know, I've been here before," you say looking at Dwight 

"Anything happens to her you're dead" Dwight pointed at the Doctor aiming the threat at him. 

You walk over to the chair as Dwight leaves the room while you roll your eyes. "Alright, let's look at that bite" you hear Doctor Carson say looking at the medicine cabinet. You sigh as you lift up your shirt, this was a weekly procedure by now. 

"Okay now tell me April does it hurt when I put pressure here?" He pokes a part of your rib cage away from the bite.

"No" "How about here?" "No" Every time you speak you have a blank expression, fed up with the same thing every week.

"I told you Doc it only hurts when you touch the actual bite" You argue in frustration. "I see" he states while wondering away. You roll your eyes again, you can't stand the repetition. 

"I'm going to give you these new pills and see how this affects you and your bite," he says looking down at the bottle of medicine at the cabinet again. "You know with all these pills I'm getting, I'm bound to go insane" you argue but giving a little smile as he makes his way over to you, "well won't that be interesting," he says while smiling.

Before you get a chance to respond the door opens with Dwight and Daryl, not knowing why Daryl was there, you hadn't seen Daryl since this morning when he was taken from the cell, now wearing pants and a jumper with the letter "A" on it. Doctor Carson walks in front of you trying to hide you.

"What are you doing? Outsiders can't see April's bite!" Carson yells at Dwight referring to Daryl.

"She should be out by now!" Dwight yells back, "relax!" you interrupt.

"He already knows," you say calmly lowering your shirt. "What?!" you hear Dwight yell pushing Carson aside coming to you. "Why would you think you can do that?" 

You look at him in disgust, you lean in closer to Dwight "I can do whatever I want" you say firmly. Next minute Dwight grabs he's walkie still looking at you while you lower back into your seat. 

"Negan?" Dwight says over the walkie slowly losing eye contact.

"What?" You hear Negan's voice from the walkie.

"She's decided to show her bite to prisoner A"

After a few seconds of silence, you hear,

"Bring her ere'" Next thing you know Dwight grabs your arm pulling you off the chair and out the room.

"Wait she needs her medicine!" you hear Carson but Dwight ignores him as he marches you towards Negan's room. 

Knock Knock Knock

You feel Dwight's eyes on you while you look straight ahead at the door. As the door opens Negan has massive smile and arms open welcoming you in. Dwight throws you inside slightly while you keep an angry look.

"April! Good to see you again" Negan says looking at you. You give a sarcastic rude smile in response. 

"Now I understand you've told our little new friend about your, or should I say our..." he gives a cute smile "...little situation" he moves closer to you with Lucile on his shoulder. "Now we can't have that can we" his smile disappears to a serious face.

You move closer, "It's my body, not yours, I can do what the fuck I want with it. Which means I can show who the fuck I want" you move right up next to his ear, "and you can't kill me because, I'm your precious little cure" you move back down to make eyesight with him as your right up close to his face "so fuck you," you finish your sentence with a smile.

Negan gives eye contact with you for a while until he gives a huff, "I see we have a misunderstanding of what's yours". You ignore him while still staring back at him. All of sudden he grabs Lucile from his shoulder and swinging it against your left thigh cause you to fall in pain. 

"ARGHHH" you scream as blood quickly gushes down your leg with puncture wounds from the barbed wire. "Don't worry I didn't hit hard enough to break anything" you hear Negan walking around laughing.

You lay out the floor with just arms keeping you up as you look at the floor painting as Negan crouches down in front of you as you hear him whisper "I may not be able to kill you, but I sure can hurt you". You slowly look up meeting his eyes as you spit right onto his cheek. He looks down as he whips the spit away when eventually he yells at Dwight to take you back to your cell.

Dwight grabs you by your arm forcing you up as you limp back to your cell, he opens the door and throws you in causing you to fall considering you can't even stand on your own. Daryl this time is on your side of the cell which means he sees all of your bloody thigh. 

You quickly move into the corner so you feet are facing him so he can't see your injury, "how was your doctor's visit?" you say while painting with your hair over face. He just nods more worried about you. 

"Had a loving visit from Lucile" you say answering Daryl's question he was too afraid to ask, he waits a couple of seconds before asking "why?"

"Basically told him I can do what I want and he can't kill me... proved to me he can still hurt me though", you say bring in your legs to your chest and resting your chin on top of you knees looking at the ground. 

"I'm just his precious little fucking cure" you slowly whisper.


	3. Not all wounds heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daryl tries to escape but April warns him of what might come.  
> April and Daryl have cute bonding moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY So there's two really cute references to Beth in this see if you can find them :3 also thank you to a big positive reaction to this story so far it's the first time I've ever written anything like this so thanks very much xx also lol next chapter something big happens so yaaaa

**17th October, 10:00 am**

It had been a few days since your encounter with Negan and Lucile and you had been patched up by the doctor but you can still barely walk on your own.

You and Daryl have gotten a lot closer since your injury.

**-14th Oct-**

Your daily dog food roll was delivered but before you could eat it Daryl suggested we play a game.

"Ever played never have I ever?" you shake your head as he starts to explain it to you, every time we have done something we take a bite of the dog food if you hadn't done it to the other person takes a bite, you learnt he found out about the game through a friend. "Okay got it?" "mm hm" you give a cute smile in response.

"Okay you first," he says. "okay, I've never left Georgia" you smile as he smiles back saying "take a bite" "really?" you say in a little bit of shock but he just nods and you take your bite. "Okay um.." he begins his question.

"...never not fallen off a motorcycle" you smile as you say "eat up" he raises an eyebrow in shock "you ride?" you give a sweet smile as a yes.

**-17th Oct-**

You continued these little games for a few days, developing a friendship with Daryl. You grew rather fond of him, definitely enjoyed being with him now. Whenever you return from a checkup and his not in the cell you get a little upset but whenever he returns you naturally give a smile in response.

On this particular day, however, when you got your dog food roll, delivered by someone random you've never seen. You reached down to go pick it up as the door closes but you don't hear it lock. You look up in confusion as your hand is still reached for the food.

You look over at Daryl who also is just as confused, you slowly grab your roll still looking at the door settling back down. Daryl gets up as he starts to open the door very slowly.

"Don't!' you whisper harshly warning him. "We can escape!" he argues back looking at you still crouching at the door. "It's not time!" you yell as he starts to get angry. "What do you mean we have to go!" he continues "who knows when will have another chance" he throws his hands up in frustration. "We will! I can barely walk as it is." you get angry back at him. He looks out through the crack, "you'll get caught" you say in a rude tone trying to keep him from going.

He looks over at you with a serious look with a hint of disgust, you give this look back. He goes back to the door for a few seconds, "you not comin'?" he asks as he looks towards you still crouched down but looks at the ground in front of you. You look at him for a few seconds until you look straight forward as you say "good luck".

He looks through the creak of the door as he slowly makes his way out and closes the door. You look at the door as soon as it closes not believing he actually left. You don't cry, you want to but you can't, not now not ever. You sit there staring not knowing what to think except pray and pray and pray he's okay.

**3:00 pm**

It seems like it's been forever since he left, just pondering in your thoughts. You lay down on the wet floor wanting to sleep but you were way to awake. All of sudden the door flys open and launch up still sitting down as Daryl gets thrown in, face all puffed up and blood all over.

You grab him to bring him towards your lap, "CAN I GRAB A CLOTH OR SOMETHING?" you yell before the door closes as a wet cloth gets chucked in thankfully.

You cross your legs and bring Daryl's head onto your lap as you start to wash away the blood. "Yo-ou were ri-ght" he starts to mumble on his words.

"shh..." you try to get him to stop talking as he quietly moans. As he starts to calm down with his head on your lap not saying anything, could even be asleep you couldn't tell. You start to hum a song.

"Theeyy hung a sign up in our townn.. 'if you live it up we won't live it downnn..'" All of a sudden Daryl starts to move again, "wer-re do yo-u know th-at song" he can barely finish a sentence you think to yourself.

"shh.. shh... an old friend showed me..." as he quiets back down you continue washing his face. You slowly go back to humming as he settles down.

**5:00 pm**

After a while he was definitely asleep as you slowly stopped rubbing his face, you look down at him and smile as you move a strand of his hair out of his face. You couldn't let him go alone again, sure out there with his people he was properly a badass you thought, but not in here.

Soon after you drifted off to sleep sitting where you were as the cloth fell to your side.

**18th October, 7:00 am**

You're awoken suddenly by Daryl as you see him getting up off your lap, he sits up putting one hand on his head. "Argh.." he's still really out of it from his beating. "What happened?" you asked hesitantly.

"Found a couple bikes but got cornered, bunch of his men came out and yeah.." he trails off with his words.

"At least all that blood is off you," you say picking up the bloody cloth and chucking it towards the door.

"Thanks for that," he says as he spins around so he's leaning up against the same wall as you looking towards the door with you.

You give a small smile in response as you look over at him with your head pressed up on the wall, "we're getting out of here one day" you say looking into his blue eyes.

He slowly nods looking down, "once these wounds heal..." he mumbles.

You continue looking at him.. "not all wounds heal Daryl" he slowly looks back up at you and accepts what you said and looks back at the door.

 

 

 


	4. Nice to have you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Daryl manage to escape, or do they? We find out where April is from plus a cute moment between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY Chapter 4 is here the story is gonna get picked up soon and everything will be connected and argh I'm excited also April and Daryl moment in this is so cute to me ahah

**19th October, 12:15 pm**

It had been about an hour since Daryl left for another visit with Negan and you sat in your cell with your thoughts again.

It had been about 3 months being trapped in the sanctuary and in your gut, you knew it was time to get out, soon. You sat in the middle of your cell with your back against the wall with your legs crossed just thinking as always.

All of sudden the door opened and in walked Daryl with Dwight behind in the doorway "move it Dixion", you hear Dwight say, so that was Daryl's last name? Daryl sat down to the left of you in the corner only a few feet away from you.

Next minute Dwight threw in our dog food rolls but something told you in wasn't the time to eat right now. You look over at Daryl and could see how angry he was as Dwight remained in the doorway.

"You got your friend killed, I got Tina killed and don't pretend like you don't know the score". Was that true? Did Daryl get his friend killed?... from punching Negan?

Suddenly Daryl grabbed his dog food roll and chucked it at Dwight causing you to flinch a little. Slowly Dwight came back to his senses and crouched down in the doorway still talking to Daryl.

"You should be dead and Negan's taken a shine to you, you're lucky. Don't forget." You were kinda taken back from the words Dwight was using.

Then Dwight grabs a photo from his vest and pinning it in on the wall in between me and Daryl. "Bon petit" Dwight says as he finally leaves closing the door.

You look over at Daryl who then grabs the photo, chucking it beside us. After a few seconds he reaches down slowly grabbing the photo to take a look, this gives you a chance to realise what the photo was.

Then it all came clear, it was his friend with his head bashed in, no doubt with Lucile. That was friend Daryl supposedly got killed. He brings the photo closer looking at it.

You slowly bring your hand up on top of Daryl's holding the photo as you push his hand down so he can't look at the photo making him look up at you in confusion.

"Don't look..." you say softly looking at him as your hands slowly reach the floor together. You look down at your hands and you realised your fingers are slowly interlocking as you start to hold hands dropping the photo.

You look up at Daryl as you two slowly lean into a kiss, adrenaline fills your body. You've barely known this guy long why was this making you so happy?

All of sudden your kiss was shut off by the sounds of alarms filling the sanctuary. You and Daryl both look up in confusion still holding hands. "What's happenin'?" he asks, "Walkers probs got loose", you say looking at the door still.

This was it, it was now or never. You jump up to the door grabbing a bobby pin from behind your hair you had in store for this very situation. You start rattling the bobby pin in the lock of the door. Soon Daryl jumps up in shock, "you had that whole time?!" Daryl seemed pretty upset, "just waiting for the right moment," you say still rattling with the lock.

Soon enough the door is unlocked and you open it slowly checking if the coast was clear when it was all good you run out slowly but realising you weren't being followed. You look back seeing Daryl still in the cell, "you coming Dixion?" you whisper as loud at you can.

Daryl rubs his face debating whether or not he can go with the blaring alarms still going on, soon enough he runs after you as the both you creep around the halls.

You come across a man guarding a door, you and Daryl sneak up behind him as you kick the back of his knee causing him to floor as you grab his gun than using the back of it to knock the man out unconscious.

You look back at Daryl checking if his okay, he gives you a nod as you nod back. You both continue to run as you get outside and see a row of bikes, you gesture to Daryl and goes to get a bike. You run out to guard beyond the fence line but soon you realise the fence separating you two starts closing.

You look behind you to see it almost closed. "DARYL!" you yell realising you've been cut off, he runs towards you before he stops telling you to go. "I CAN'T GO WITHOUT YOU, ARE YOU CRAZY? THEY'LL KILL YOU!" ,,

"I'LL BE FINE! BESIDES DWIGHT STILL GOT MY CROSSBOW" You give a small sad smile in response not believing the situation. "I'LL- I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU" You yell trying to reassure him, he gives a nod as he soon runs back through the door you both came through just a moment ago.

You wait a few seconds until your body fills up with rage as you bang on the fence with your gun, "ARGH!" You realise you can't stay as you run off into the words trying to get back, back home, back to your community.

**4:00 pm**

You hate to imagine how long it had been since you escape, even though you're hungry you can't let Daryl off your mind you just know how much trouble he was going to get into this time compared to the last time.

"Oh, why couldn't he of just listen the first time he tried to escape" you mumble to yourself.

Soon enough you finally come to your community giving a wave to the guard as a sign of your return. They open the gates as a bunch of your people flood out giving you a massive hug.

"It's nice to have you back leader," One of your people say. You give a smile in response then looking back the way you came, wishing Daryl was with you.

You knew darn well you were going back to that sanctuary soon.

 

 


	5. Do we have a Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April finds Daryl's group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is setting up cool shit for next Chapter

26th October, 1:30 pm

It had been about a week since your escape from the Saviours but it felt so much longer, longing for an opportunity to run and save Daryl.

You lay on your couch in your living room contemplating, you hadn't been the same since you got back and even your best friend Crystal noticed but it wasn't easy to just pour out everything.

You were beaten for christ's sake and you don't know even know what this relationship is about this guy you met a month ago. Plus you're nowhere closer to finding out what this bite is.

"April... there is some people at the gate" you hear Crystal say walking in, she doesn't have to knock you guys are that close, she said sincerely though, she could tell you just needed time.

You stay lying down as you give a nod smiling and she smiles back and walks out. You come up to sitting upright on the couch rubbing your facing as you make your way out.

As you walk up to the gates you give the guard a nod to open them up as you keep one hand on your gun around your waist while the gate opens up slowly.

As it opens you see one man at the front, he is tall with a small beard standing with the same pose as you. Next to him is a young guy properly 16 or something with a sheriff's hat. On the other side of him were a woman with a samurai sword on her back and a cute little lady next to her.

Then all of a sudden you saw a familiar face, you forget everything as you run up to her as she runs for you giving each other a big hug. It was Maggie, Jesus you hadn't seen her since the outbreak. As you break your hug looking at her, not believing she's actually alive.

"Wh--what I don't understand" you stuttered on your words as she looks at her not knowing how to answer.

"Where's Beth, where's Her-" you stop as you realise, the look she gave explained everything. You lower your smile as you nod sadly.

She breaks out of the trance as you grabs your shoulder turning you around to introduce you to her group.

"Guys this is April, April this is Rick..." she points to the main man to the group. "...and this is son Carl, over there is Michonne and next to her is Carol." You nod as you realise this reunion was over and it was time to get back to work.

"How do you know her?" Rick asks Maggie. "We went to school together before this all started," she said smiling as you smile back.

"Nice to meet you all.." you begin, "this is my community, Terebitheria, what brings you here?" Rick looks back at his group before he speaks.

"We were wondering, scavaging and we came across this place". You wait for a couple of seconds before responding.

"I'm welcome to give you a tour of our place here... just need to check your weapons." Rick waits a couple of seconds before nodding as you gesture your people to check them.

After the check, you nod your head towards the entrance to make your way through. "We're you guys from anyway?" you ask you two walk.

"Alexandria, not far from here" Rick replies, you nod your head in response with a smile looking back.

"Over there are the infirmary, training grounds to the left is the houses while over there are some apartments..." you finish your sentence swinging around to face the group.

"You have everything well organised," Rick says, "we try," you say smiling.

"Can you guys tell me what most community's downside is?" you cross your arms waiting for an answer.

"Weakness" Carl says as you look down at him, "Correct". You turn around to continue you as they follow

"Everyone who comes in gets a training time of 2 weeks if they fail that we send them on their way," you say while walking.

"Train for what?" you hear Michonne say. "Hunting, scavaging..." you turn around again to face them "...basic things you need to know in this day in age but ... better" you finish with a smile. "We've got the best of the best, outnumbered completely," you say with a smile.

You wait a few seconds smiling, as you realise why they're here, "let me guess... The Saviours?".

Rick's face lights up, "You've run into them before?"

You give a small huff as you start to tell your story. "They came here like they go everywhere demanding we give them half their shit or they kill us yadda yadda, little did they know we people lined up all around them and outnumbered."

"Me, on the other hand, was sent off, my people didn't want them knowing who the real leader was so I was sent on the road for a few hours."

"but my main girl Crystal stood charge while I was gone... she took her gun.." as you say this you grab your gun from your waist "...held it right up to Negan's forehead.." you held your gun up to Carl's head who was right next you still staring at Rick as their group gets ready to pull out their weapons.

"she told them to get the fuck out as they realised they were surrounded and left." You stood there smiling for a while with your gun still at Carl's head.

You laugh as you lower gun putting back, "I wouldn't kill any of you are you stupid? you say giggling.

You turn to keep walking as Rick follows and starts to talk, "Well the Saviours have that deal with us, and they have one of our friends, Dary-"

Before he had a chance to finish your turn around fast and bud in.

"Dixon?!" Everyone stops as they look at you in confusion, you had some explaining to do.

"My house is just up here," you say "I'll explain everything". You lead them into your house. Your house has a cute porch at the front with a swinging chair and table, when you enter to your right is the living room with two couches and a table in the middle while to the right was the living room and kitchen with the stairs in the middle of it all.

You lead everyone into the living room as they sit on one couch and you on the other. You sit down as Rick does two and you start to explain.

"When my people sent away when the Saviours came and I was on the road when they left here they found me not knowing who I was, even though I can fight I was incredibly outnumbered and them being them had to take me so I was their prisoner,"

You chose not to tell them about your bite, not know. "That was about 3 months ago and last month.. your little friend Daryl got thrown it. He tried to escape once but got beat up instead... last week we both tried to escape but only I made it.."

You wait a few minutes before saying anything else.

"I'll help you get Daryl back, and I'll defend you against the Saviours.." you suggest

"What do you want back?" Rick asks

"Your land" you state strongly

"You can still stay there but we don't have much here, I can send people up there to protect you and train your people but if they don't pass the test they're out like the rest," you state firmly

Rick waits a while looking at Michonne and the rest.

"When do we start?" Michonne asks.

"Tomorrow, me and one of my girls will get Daryl and we'll come back here, I'll send about 10 of my people to your place tonight to protect you."

You wait a while before standing up with your hand gestured out.

"Do we have a deal?" you ask.

Soon Rick stands up and shakes your hand.

"Deal".

 


	6. We're here to survive, not flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April saves Daryl x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH um okay lemme know if yall enjoying thiszz

**27th October, 8:00 am**

You launch out of bed ready for today, you weren't putting up with anyone's shit, you were getting back your friend today. You get up as you put on some jeans and a t-shirt and jacket.

You make way your way outside as you call over Crystal, "Crystal! Send 2 more people down to Alexandria to check on the 6 that went yesterday and call Heather she's coming with me."

You continue to walk past Crystal as she gives a confused look before she turns to walk with you. "And where are you going?" she asks

You look over at her while walking, "The Sanctuary" you say as you go back to look straight before she steps in front of you blocking you off.

"You're fucking kidding me aren't ya? Are you high? Over my dead body!" Her Australian accent always made her sound so much angrier. She breaks as she looks at you looking so upset, "why?"

"Saving a friend". She looks even more confused now "Ha, why-what friend?" she says in disbelief. You look down, regretting not telling her earlier.

"His names Daryl, he ended up being a good friend of mine and he was a part of that group yesterday and he is still trapped there. Now I'm taking Heather, I'll have a gun and I'm saving him. You'll be in charge like you always are when I'm gone and stay safe." you walk off towards your motorbike leaving her there.

You wait awhile before you hear Crystal yell, "Heather you're joining April."

You see Heather nod walking towards you, "Hey, were we going?" she asks joyfully.

You wait awhile before answering getting on your bike, "I'll tell you on the way there, grab a bike." She nods and does what you say.

You look at Crystal who looks so upset, who wouldn't be before riding off with Heather behind you.

**11:30 am**

You got a few miles before the Sanctuary and stopped.

"What's happening?" Heather asked

You look back at her as she stops behind you. "Wait here".

She laughs a little, "You're not going alone, are you?" You look at her in regret. You get up off your bike and walk over to her.

"Heather I'm gonna go alone and you're gonna wait here till I get back and you're not gonna tell Crystal or anyone else because this is important to me okay?"

She looks at you in regret too before giving a small nod as you get back on your bike and ride closer.

 

You ride a while further before pulling into the forest and parking, you were walking the rest of the way now.

You had your gun and that was enough, you were a fighter, there was a reason you were a leader of a community with the best survivors in the state.

You took you a while on foot but you made to the same place you escaped and the line of bikes and door you went through. You go through the same door and sneak around the halls with your gun out.

Soon enough a door opened in front of you and you were well more than happy to see Dwight. He turns around to see you as he goes "aw fu-"

You swing your arm punching him in the face making him fall, all dizzy, you give an evil smile admitting that felt good. You notice his crossbow on his back as you take it off saying, "heh, this ain't yours" you run away smiling making this your new weapon with your gun now in your waist.

You continue going through halls trying to remember where the cell was before going around a corner and running into Sherry one of Negan's wives.

You look at her in shock as you lower the crossbow. You always liked Sherry, she was one of the only people who was nice to you so you weren't prepared to hurt her.

She looks at you knowing why your here, she passes you a note saying "Go now" with a motorbike key and a key to the cell.

"I was gonna go let him out," she says smiling, you smile back as you continue your way.

Finally, you make your way to the cell, you happily open it seeing Daryl sitting there in his corner as always. You open and stand in the doorway to the side getting views from both sides.

You give him a massive smile, "you coming Dixon?" you gladly say.

He looks down with a massive smile back as he can't believe you're actually here. He gets up with a laugh as you both make your way back running this time.

"So I might have lied where I came from before," you say looking back with a smile  
"what you mean?"

"I'm a leader of a community and yesterday your people ran into us, found out I knew ya and we made a deal"

"What deal?" he asks

Before you can answer you're about to pass a hallway you knew always had a guard. You turn to run backwards as you raise the crossbow and aiming it at the guard's head through the hallway shooting him right in the head.

"I'll explain later," you say looking back still running backwards

"Can I get my crossbow back?" he asks with a smile

Before you get a chance to respond he yells "Look out!"

A guard starts running up behind you, you raise the crossbow over your head a shoot it directly into the guards head while running backwards still.

When you hear the body drop you laugh turning around, "Nah I'm good" you say back giggling.

You reach the courtyard again with the bikes as you pass Daryl the key to his bike as you hope on behind him still keeping a look out with the crossbow.

You ride for a while until you gesture him to the woods where your bike is. "Follow me to my community you won't be safe at Alexandria they'll look there first, your people will meet us there."

As you get off his bike to get on yours he asks a question.

"where you learn to shoot like that?"

You have your back to him and he had to ask that one question, that one freaking question. No matter how many times it gets asks it no easier to deal with.

"We should get back, follow me." You completely ignore the question and ride off.

You eventually catch up with Heather as she starts to ride along with you two.

**3:00 pm**

You soon come back to your home as Rick and all his group are just in the gates. As each one of you parks, you see Daryl jump up hugging each member of his group.

Crystal comes up to you, "He better be worth it" she says with a smile and you giggle back.

Once he hugs Rick, Rick gives you a nod as you smile back.

You hope up and head over to the group.

"So what's this deal?" Daryl asks

Rick looks at him as he explains, how you get the land and others have to pass the test. Daryl seemed a bit hesitant a first but agreed to it eventually.

"Daryl all our houses are full for now you'll be staying with me till Alexandria is safe again." You smile as you walk away letting them have their reunion.

Once everyone had left and you made a bed for Daryl on the couch downstairs.

**12:30 am**

Just randomly you wake up, you couldn't sleep, you make your way down stair to not see Daryl sleeping. You make your way outside to see him sitting on the bench in front of a small lake in front of your house.

You make your way over, "couldn't sleep?" you ask, he grunts in response.

You sit on the other side of the bench with you legs to the side of you also on the bench.

You wait a few minutes looking at the moon glistening in the lake.

"Why didn't you answer in the woods before?" he asks looking over.

You look up at him a little hesitant, you wait a couple of minutes before saying anything.

"Mum was a druggy and dad well.." you bring your legs closer to your body "...let's just say there are some horrible people in this world Daryl. Learnt how to shot with my step dad's gun in the garage, saved up for karate classes and over time learnt to defend myself against ass holes" you finish your sentence with a smile.

He nods his head as he plays with his fingers, "back what happened.." he begins

"... you know in the cell before you le-"

"nothing happened" you bud in

He looks over at you.

"We're here to survive, not flirt" you state as you get up, "Good night Daryl"

"hm," he responds.

You walk inside impenitently regretting what you said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also don't worry about crystal being Australian and angry I'm Australian so its all g ahah


	7. Don't want it getting in the way

It had been about two weeks since you rescued Daryl from the Sanctuary and ever since your little talk at the lake things hadn't been the same.

Your deal with Rick and his people remained, the Saviours came to Alexandria to collect as always but this time your people were defending Rick's people.

Since then your training had started with his people and everyone was working out alright but just in the past two weeks, it was still Daryl always there to distract you.

He kept bringing up little comments obviously referring to you. Like the first time, you went downstairs to grab a drink while Daryl was in the kitchen also.

**-29th Oct-**

"Can you grab me a glass of water please?" you ask walking in. He pours you a glass and places it hard on the counter causing some of the water to spill over, "want me to do anything else then say I didn't?" he states in a rude way and walks out pushing past you. You look straight ahead in confusion of why the sudden outburst.

**-31st Oct-**

Some other random times would be if you would hug Crystal and he walked past saying some sarcastic comment like "careful she might regret it later" to Crystal, I told her to ignore it but it was starting to get to you.

**-6th Nov-**

The worst time, however, was at Alexandria a while ago, you decided to bring Daryl so he could see his friends again. Before you go you tell 5 of your men to come back because we were running short.

All of a sudden Rick steps in, "They can't leave yet." He states

You give a confused look, "why?"

"We still need protection, we don't know if Negan and his men are planning somethin'" He puts his hands on his hips.

"You still got some of my men and you've got your weapons back, you'll be fine".

You start to walk away but Rick brings you back, "The deal was for you to protect us."

You raise an eyebrow, "And we did, and the deal was I save Daryl, I did, and that I get your land which means whatever I say here goes."

All of a sudden Daryl who was standing not too far away starts to launch at you but not before Rick catches him in time holding him back.

You cross your arms obviously pissed off but this action.

"You think you can just come in here and take orders!" Daryl yells at you as you laugh.

"Daryl she saved you!" Rick defends you still holding Daryl back, "would've been just fine of mah own!" You shake your head smiling not believing what your hearing.

"This isn't what we do!" Rick tells Daryl, "You. know what you don't do.." Daryl breaks loose from Rick's grasp but stays still.

"...Fuck with someone's head and then tell them it meant nothing." He storms up as you lower your arms really offended about what he said.

Rick just looks at you and you leave eventually leave with Daryl.

**-10th Nov, 9:00 am-**

Today a bunch of the groups came to together to organise a hunting route.

There was Rick's group with, Maggie, Michonne, Carol, Tara, Rosita, Daryl, and Jesus.

And my group, Crystal, Heather, Luke, Jai and Kat.

They all came over to your place as you all sat around the coffee table in the living room with a map arranging everything.

"Michonne and I will come from over here, Carol and Jesus can come from south of us." Rick continues his plans while pointing and marking the map. "Tara and Rosita here. Daryl and April from the north."

As soon as Rick said this Daryl scoffed and shook his head, you gave him a death stare not believing how immature he was being. You step in to tell your people where they're going.

"Crystal and Luke come west from Carol and that while Jai and Heather you go East, Kat you stay here in charge." Kat nods in response as everyone agrees to the plan.

"All of us meet in the middle and discuss what we found" Rick states as everyone nods and he sends them off to go grab weapons.

 

Once you and Daryl were in the woods you came across a few houses, didn't find much just a few cans of soup but it would have to do. The whole time you both didn't say anything just things that needed to be said.

Eventually, it was time for you both to head to the meeting point, "I think it's just up here" you say leading with your gun in front of you.   
"hm" he scoffs, you roll your eyes in front. "You think anyone else had better luck?" you ask to keep the conversation going. "Why do you care?" he asks, "Cause I have to, my people are in this too," you say as you two continue walking.

"So you only care about your people, makes sense," He says being a jerk.

You stop in your tracks as you turn around lowering your gun, you look at him causing him to stop too. "Okay what is it?" you say finally.

"Whats what?" he asks avoiding the question, "I'm sick of your little sarcastic comments," you say walking a step closer.

"Maybe if I wasn't fucked over I wouldn't make em'" He says moving against the tree.

"What does that even mean?" you say angrily.

"Christs April don't you get it? You acted so nice to me in the cell, took care of me, became my friend.. fucken kissed me!" He seemed really upset, hurt even.

You look at him starting to feel so guilty, "then I find out you wanted to save me, the moment you met my people... but then you say everything that happened back at the Sanctuary was nothing"

"What was I supposed to do wait a couple of days? what would've you done?" you say upset back.

"I would have left the fucken moment I met your people," he says but angrier this time pointing his finger at you. "what's your fucken point?" You say laughing a little.

"It's because I like you!" he yells back.

You lower your defence realising what he said, _did he really? This whole time he was just hurt that I let him down. Jesus, what was I thinking? I only cared about my feelings I didn't even think about what he must've felt._

"Daryl I.."

"pfft forget it," he says looking away.

You wait a couple of seconds thinking if you should just fuck it and go for it. You lower your gun to lean up against a tree. "Put down your crossbow," you say with a small smile.

"Why?" you walk over to him slowly and seductively.

You get real close to him, "because when you pin me up against that tree over there, I don't want it getting in the way." You bite your lip and you turn around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPPP sorry for the cliffhanger but arghhh next chapter shit goesss downn :3


	8. Goodnight Dixon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh yea this was hard to write

You turn around and wait for his reaction as you slowly walk away with a smile, you hear him brush his hands through his hair and his crossbow drop before footsteps coming after you. You feel his hands grip your waist as he turns you around, cupping your cheek before bringing you into a passionate kiss. The kiss breaks as you look into his blue eyes and smile, you put your hand on the back of his head bringing in the kiss again. 

You both slowly walk backwards in the woods as he reaches out one hand to the tree to softly bring your back to it, you break your kiss as he lifts your shirt over your head as you do the same to him before coming back to his lips. You both slowly slide down the tree and move to the side so you're both on the floor with him on top of you.

The kisses move down to your neck and collar bone, down your chest to your stomach as he stops and looks at your bite on your rib cage. He traces it with his finger while your stay up on your elbows, he looks back up at you as he leans forward for another kiss and you cup his cheek falling back down.

Soon his back on your stomach leaving a trail of kissing down you until reaching the bottom continuing down along with your pants as you jump up going on top of him doing the same thing. You trace his skin with your finger as your kisses follow. Soon the pace changes as he brings you up back against the tree still sitting down. 

He unhooks your bra as this time goes by quickly but you love every second. As you both scream each others name and collapse on the floor together breathing heavily. You look over at Daryl as you start to giggle.

"What?" he says with a smile, you get up on your elbows as you look down at him.

"I don't know how you did it Dixon, but you make me weak" you give a big grin as he laughs back. All of sudden you both hear rustling in the bushes as you hear the faint voices of your friends. You both completely forgot you guys were at the meeting point and now you both were completely naked in the middle of the woods and all your friends were about to walk in on you.

You and Daryl both launch up as you both grab you clothes and run for the trees, soon he grabs your arm ducking you behind a bush with him as you both start to giggle.

"I feel like a teenager again," you say calming down and sitting down putting your clothes back on. Daryl sits down beside you doing the same. "I'm sorry" you look over at him with a small smile.

"For what?" he asks, you roll your eyes as if it wasn't obvious, "I didn't even think about how that kiss affected you in the cell." You say feeling guilty.

"I'd say ya made up for it," he says giving a cheeky as you give a light punch to his arm. Once you both have your clothes you look through the bushes to see everyone met up wondering where you two are. You give Daryl a nod to start walking back.

"There you two are," says Rick looking a bit disappointed, "Sorry had a bit of an argument," you state looking at Daryl hoping he plays along with the lie, Rick looks at Daryl as he gives a nod. "You both okay?" Rick asks as you both nod. 

"Let's head back to Terabithia and see what we found," said Crystal as she looks at you, damn that girl wasn't stupid, she knew what was happening. As the group begins to walk you and Crystal fall behind as she nudges your arm.

"well..." she says with a big grin, "what?" you say with fake confused smiled. "You telling me nothing happened with you and Mr Dixon?" she said his name with a mocking tone. "Nothing happened, he basically hates my guts." "For saving ya?" she gives a little laugh, "I don't know what goes on inside his head" you start walking faster to catch up.

 

A while later in the night you and Daryl were back at the house alone as he walks into the kitchen, "I'm guessing by ya little lie back there we ain't telling people about what happened?" he asks while sitting on one of the dining chairs. "My people are realllyy protective," you say pouring a glass of water. "Whats that suppose to mean?" he asked with a grin.

"About a year ago I had a man and he was a complete asshole, hurt me real bad. Ever since my people don't want anyone else to hurt me, that's why they sent me off when Negan arrived, they protect me like I'm the holy grail." you laugh a little while you went and sat across from Daryl.

"How he hurt ya?" he asked as the atmosphere went serious. You waited a couple of seconds before answering and taking a sip of water. "ya know, the occasional beating." you awkwardly say with a half smile. 

Daryl looked at you with those blue eyes, you felt yourself being drawn to him but ever inch of you was confused. Today in the woods was just silly and for fun, the idea of being committed to this man was.. weird. You don't remember that last time you were this kind of scared honestly

"What happened to him?" "What happens to everyone," you say drinking your water. "Ya know that ain't something I do yeah?" He looks at you as you see a little bit of his guard breaking, you look at him for a while "yeah" you say quickly before getting up. "Good night Dixon." You put your cup in the sink and head upstairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review x thank you for all the support so far


	9. Not as much as me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this was complete improv no planning aha

**11th November, 8:30 am**

You walk your way downstairs in your dressing down as you head to the kitchen to see Daryl drinking a glass of water, "Morning Dixon" you give a cheeky smile and he gives one back, that smile never means any good.

You walk to the fridge to grab some cold water, "why can't ya ever say my first name?" he asks, "Dixon has more of a ring to it" you say with a smile looking behind your shoulder before you continue grabbing your water. Before you get a chance to grab the bottle you feel Daryl's arms wrap around your waist bringing you closer.

"Daryl-I.." you stutter feeling a little uncomfortable, this was all moving fast.

"Oh so you can say my name?" he asks with a slight laugh. You laugh back as you unwrap his arms from your waist, grabbing your water and sitting down at the kitchen counter. "lemme ask ya something." He turns around to face you across the counter, "mmmmm.." you make a humming noise while drinking your water.

"If you're this badass fighter, how come ya never punched ya old guy in the face when he was being an arse" you looked at him as you shrug your shoulders, "thought I loved him like all idiots do,"

"He punched me once in the middle of all my people in a meeting, I didn't have much control after that, they all threw him out". He listens to every word closely, like, like he actually cared.

"Ya think he still alive?" "pfft I'd be shocked, fucker couldn't protect himself even within these walls" you take another sip before heading back to the fridge to put the water away to save it. "You should've seen Crystal, boy I think she was angrier at me for not telling her" you giggle remembering how upset she was, you knew it was a serious matter but her little Australian accent always made you laugh.

"You didn't tell nobody?' he asks a little upset, you look at him in the middle of kitchen in your robe, "look Dixon I made some very poor choices a year ago, but now trust me when I say I don't put up with anyone's shit" you finish with a smile as you walk upstairs to get dress, leaving Daryl in the kitchen.

You walk upstair and in between getting dressed you catch a glimpse at your bite before pausing and staring at it in the mirror. "Maybe I should check in with the doctor...?" you ask yourself. "Maybe ya should" You turn to see Daryl standing in the doorway leaning to one side.

"Daryl!" you screech covering yourself up to the best you could. "What?' he asks with a grin moving closer to wrap his arms around your waist "ain't nothing I haven't already seen". You laugh in shock feeling really awkward, how is that you can take on 5 people at once, aim a crossbow over your head, escape from a big community full of crazy killers, but this one person was making you more scared than any of that.

"Dixon you need to go and do some hunting or something to distract yourself," you say with a smile moving from his arms putting your top over your head, "maybe," he asks sitting on your bed. "When do you think I can go back to Alexandria?" Those words took you by shook a little, did he not enjoy here? Where you not good enough... no no, he just wants to go back to his friends, this wasn't his home, to begin with.

"How long ago did you get here again?" you ask putting on a jacket, "Bout two weeks ago" you think for a couple of seconds before moving in front of him "give it another week, wanna be safe" you finish your sentence walking out the door, "ya coming along Dixon?" he gives a small nod before following you out.

The thought of him staying another week did make you a little happier, even if it was for his safety. You walk outside with Daryl to see Crystal waiting for your, "Hey Daryl's groups 'ere, wanna talk to him." She says with her hands in pocket, you look back at Daryl indicating for him to go, he gets the message and heads over towards the gate.

You walk down the steps in front of your house to slowly walk down the street with Crystal, "so..." you hear Crystal say slowly, "so... what?" you say back with a smile waiting for her reaction. "Come on! Are you telling you and that redneck have nothing going on?" she asks quite crazily turning towards you as you do the same. You look at her not saying anything, you don't want to lie to her but you don't really want to tell her either.

You wait about a minute until she breaks out, "Oh my god there totally is!!" "Crystal!" you yell trying to calm her down. "There's nothing technically going on..." you say slowly, "but you like him yeah?" she says nudging your arm with her shoulder. You wait a couple seconds before turning into a little school girl, "okay maybe a little!" you both laugh and giggle for a while before continue walking.

"Well at least tell me he's not like that idiot before, what was his name name?" she asks linking arms with you, "Beau?" "yeah... that cunt" you stop walking as you slap her arm, "Crystal!" you yell at her telling her off. "What?" she asks with a smile. "Don't say that word..." you quickly say trying not to bring attention to the both of you. "I'm Australian it's fine," she says with a smile. You look at her in shock as you continue walking. "You are the worst," you say with a giggle "Learnt from the best," she says looking down at you as you both break out in laughter linking arms again.

A while after of walking Daryl walks up to you two, "Hey what's up, what Rick want?" you ask calmly, he looks up distorted, "Some shit is going on at Alexandria, gotta go down, ya coming?" you give a small nod before looking at Crystal, "I'll keep charge like always" she says wth a smile as you smile back rubbing her shoulder, "love ya" you say with a big grin, "not as much as me" she says giggling walking away. You look back at Daryl as you both head towards the gate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who is reading and the kudos xx


	10. Your Bite

You follow Daryl to the front of the gates to see Rick, Michonne and Carl giving you a greasy look as Daryl leads you to one of the cars as you follow them back to Alexandria. "What's this about?" you ask Daryl sitting on the passenger side, "Rick'll explain later" you look at him but turn your head to the road as you wait to arrive.

Once you roll up to the gates you follow Daryl out into Michonne and Rick's place as Carol, Morgan, Tara and Rosita join you, you all stand around the kitchen counter. "What's all this about?" you ask a little annoyed that they dragged you all the way here.

"Sorry to bring you over here just for this but.," Rick says as he lays out a piece of paper on the counter aimed at you. It was a piece of paper that read:

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET"

It was signed with a baseball bat with barbed wire over it, sending back memories of being beaten with that thing.

You pick up the piece of a paper examining it, "It was at the gate this morning" Rick says putting his hands on his hips, you look at him and look at Daryl who is just as confused. You wait a while before saying, "I'll talk to him" "Hell Nah ya ain't" you hear Daryl say before you look at him getting angry. How dare he try to control you like that, you two weren't in a relationship but the thought of him trying to protect you did send some butterflies.

Before you don't get a chance to say anything before Rick speaks up, "What do you mean?" he asks, "I'll arrange something don't worry, I'll figure out a plan".

"No I can't ask you to do that" Rick shakes his head, "You people forget who I am, I've done far worse than have a conversation with a guy" you slam the piece of paper back down. "What would you say?' asked Morgan, "You don't need to worry about that".

"When's Daryl coming back?" you hear Carol ask, you think for a couple of seconds not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, "I said another week, but I don't know right now with this brought to light". "Plus Rick you and your people got another day or two before its time for their test". Rick gives you a nervous nod in response.

"I'll head back and start planning" You grab the paper as you head for the door, "Daryl.." you start your sentence but pause to think as he looks over at you. You were gonna tell him he could wait here but you weren't so sure anymore "...you better come back too I don't know what they could be planning". He gives a nod and follows you.

This time your driving but a bit of your top was up showing your bite, you feel Daryl's eyes on you, "Ya told Rick yet?" he asks as you realise what he's referring too. You at down at you bite, then at Daryl and back at the road, "Just waiting for the right time" you say making some lame excuse. "He'll be more pissed if ya wait" you look at him before looking back on the road, "I know".

Soon enough you reach home bringing Crystal into your house to explain the situation, she seemed a bit upset at first, knowing your plan but she always had full faith in you.

**1:00pm**

You and Crystal had spent a few hours organising a plan until Daryl walking in chucking down a walkie in the middle of the table you two were working at. "Morgan dropped this off, one of Negan's men's walkie" you grab it without hesitation and listening to his different man talking. Your face lets off a big grin, your plans became a lot easier.

You, Daryl and Crystal sit around the table listening to the walkie closely. "Alright, men we heading to the neighbourhood to the north to do a sweep through" Hearing Negan's voice sent shivers down your spine, you hated this man. Knowing this information was all you needed, you knew where he was talking about so you grabbed the walkie and the paper with his threat and when heading out the door you grabbed your knife and put in your holster.

Daryl and Crystal followed you as you walked outside, "Kat! You're in charge while Crystal and Daryl come with me, Luke! you come to for extra backup." These people didn't question you, everything was clear and straight to the point and everyone did as they asked.

Daryl, Crystal and Luke followed you to the car as you drove with Daryl sitting next to you. "How ya do that?" Daryl asks as you look over, "what?" you ask with a smile. "Think of that plan that quick? Take orders so easily?". You look in the rear view mirror at Crystal and Luke as they're trying not to laugh as much as you. You look at Daryl trying to hold back a smile, "Just you wait" you say with a grin looking back on the road.

**1:45 pm**

Soon enough you reach the abandoned street of houses, you park a bit away and head towards behind one of the houses but not before telling everyone to wait in the car.

"Screw that ya ain't going alone!" Daryl raises his voice at you as you get out of the car and talk to him with the door open as he stays in the car.

"Listen, you're just here for backup, you have no idea what I'm capable off" you slam the car door aggressively as you see Daryl about the follow you but Crystal's hand reaches forward bringing Daryl back to the seat.

You get to the houses as you look through windows to see through the other end of the house. You see Negan walking through the streets with Lucile on his shoulder. You make your way through the back door of a house you see Negan walking into, you put the piece of paper with Negan's threat on a table in the house while you move into the shadows.

Negan walks in while he looks at the paper, "The fuck?" he mumbles.

"What you scared?" Negan flings himself around to see you sitting on a kitchen counter. "Woah!! you scared me little darlin'" he laughs with a grin as you roll your eyes.

"Holy shit, what the fuck are you doing here?" You jump off the counter as you get close to him, "You're gonna leave Alexandria alone" he chuckles, "Hows Daryl? ya know he escapes too a while ago, Dwight says he saw ya too. What about that bite huh?" You cut him off having enough of his shit.

"Save it, you're gonna leave Alexandria alone got it?" "What you with them now?" he asks with a smile. "Even if I was that wouldn't change anything, get over it and go terrorise some other community." He looks at you for a couple of seconds before giving a huff, "you know I couldn't do that..."

You couldn't be stuffed with the negotiation, you wouldn't him to learn his lesson for the time being. By this time you're already close to him so you grab your knife from your holster and stab it into Negan's thigh leaving it in as his body slowly falls. Once he reaches the floor you give him one punch to the face for your own pleasure.

You grab Negan's threat on the paper and scrunch it up in front of his face before throwing it away and walking out the back door.

You make your way back into the car not saying anything, "Wheres your knife?" Daryl asks you stare at him while you put on your seat belt before looking at the road and start the car. You see Crystal reach forward touching Daryl's shoulder slowly shaking her head, indicating to never ask you what you do when you go to 'negotiate'.

After a while, you hear Crystal, "April, your bite" she says letting you know it was showing again, you quickly move your top down and putting your hand back on the wheel. "How come ya told me in the cell but won't really tell anyone else?" Daryl asks, "Figured we were gonna spend some time together you were gonna find out eventually." You answer keeping your eyes on the road.

"How'd ya get that bite anyway, you're such a good fighter?... don't make sense," you look in the rear view mirror to look at Crystal and she moves uncomfortably and looks out the window, she was the only one who knew. You look a Daryl and shake your head remembering Luke was in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone x


	11. I'm not giving up on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda hit me hard with emotions and shit but don't forget to let me know if you like thisss

**11th Nov, 2:15 pm**

Once you return home you walk into the kitchen to make yourself a sandwich to make up for missing lunch earlier, Daryl walks in behind you as he watches you move around the kitchen for a while.

"What?" you ask harshly, "Why you so mad?' he asks, he seems so upset with you, like you've betrayed him or something. "I'm not!" you snap back as you move to grab something from the fridge. "It was seeing him again, wasn't it? Seeing that bat." You stand in the fridge trying to think of what to do next.

"You don't know anything" you state grabbing what you needed and returning to the counter as he approaches the other side. "Hey, I get it, I was in that cell too.",

"yeah you weren't bashed in the leg though" you mumble under your breath hoping he didn't hear, you were in a shitty mood you didn't mean to bring him down. "no, but two of my friend were bashed in front of me." He says looking at you as you stop making your sandwich to look at him too.

"I'm sorry just, in here I'm this leader they look up to and to admitted that this man... I guess made me weak for a while..." you stumble off with your words feeling horrible you had to remind Daryl of his bad experience.

"I get it" he whispers putting his hand on top of yours but not before you pull away and grabbing your sandwich to walk outside. You sit on the porch swinging on the chair as you eat. A while after Crystal walks up the steps to your house, "Hey blondie!" she says with a smile, "you know I'm a brunette right?" you answer back with a smile too.

"Blondie sounds better for ya" she's saying grabbing a sit next to you, "so how's the redneck?" she asks with a cheeky smile. You roll your eyes, "can't you just drop it already?" you answer back.

"Ya haven't had a guy since... ya know" her smiles lowers when she says the last part, "I know," you say with a half smile before Daryl walks out. "Just going for a walk.." he says, "Okay just know that not everyone here knows about my, um bite," you say awkwardly before he nods and walks off.

"argh, I ship it!" You hear Crystal wine before slapping her in the arm as you walk back into the house while she follows. "Seriously he sleeps on the couch?" she asks raising an eyebrow, "yeah?" you answer confused while putting the plate in the sink. She walks over to you as she starts to punch you playfully in the arm.

"Come on!! ya gotta try harder" she wines, "sorry I don't live up to your expectations," you say with a smile. "have you told him yet about how ya got your.." she drifts off but you know what she's referring too, "no, not yet", "ya planning to?" she asks as the atmosphere went serious.

"Don't know, we're the only ones who knows," You follow Crystal to the door as gets ready to leave, "Still can't believe ya did that back then honestly," "You could have gotten hurt," you say holding the door as she just rolls her eyes with a smile as she walks out and you smile back.

You go to sit on the couch as you lean your elbows on your knees as you rub the back of your head thinking. This man was tearing you up inside and Crystal's comments weren't helping. The truth is you were scared, you hated to admit it buts its true, the last man you were with turned out to be horrible and you were worried this was gonna turn out the same. Soon you decided it's time to let off some steam as you grab your water bottle and head towards this studio that happened to be on the land when you moved in.

Before all this you loved to dance, it was a good hobby. You decided to do this hip-hop routine you learnt a long time ago to '[Bang Bang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5MJr8RfBtM)" by Jessie J, makes you think what's she's doing in a time like this. Once you finish your dance you realised Daryl was watching you in the doorway for some of it. You turn around breathing heavily as you smile grabbing your water.

"Haven't heard this song since the world went to shit," he says with a grin as you giggle in response. "You dance Dixon?" you say raising and eyebrow while biting your lip. He rubs his face and chuckles in return, "Why the dancing anyway?" he asks smiling, "Gotta stay healthy" you say with a grin. You go to leave the studio but he grabs your waist causing you to walk back to face him.

"What's up?" you ask curiously, "Tomorrow... when my people have their test.. are they gonna be okay?" he seemed so concerned, another reason to like him. "I.. can't promise anything," you say with a half smile feeling guilty looking into his blue eyes before heading out the door.

 

"APRIL!" You hear your name being called while walking to your house to see Jai calling to you, "Doc says you need a check up." he seemed quite worried. "Check up?" you ask as your eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, you haven't gotten one since you got back, need to check up on ya..." his eyes trail to your rib cage. "Okay, yeah I'll go," you say cutting him off not wanting him to say it.

You head down to the Infirmary to see Dr M, she was always nice but she had her moments, "Afternoon April, busy day?" she asks while you sit on the bed. "Don't get me started" you respond with a sigh, you lift up your shirt on the side so she can look at your bite.

"Wow, hasn't changed since like what? 4 months now?" she asks shocked, "Yeah roughly," you say back quietly. She backs away as you lower your shirt, "Can I go now?" you ask with a smile as she rolls her eyes, "yes you can go-" all of sudden she notices one of the puncture wounds on your thigh from Lucile because your shorts were up a bit from how you were sitting.

"April what's this?" you stand up bringing your shorts down, "Nothing," you say going out the door but not before she stops you. "April did they hurt you in there?" she asks as you rub your face, "No, I'm fine I've got to go" you lie trying to get out of there as you slam the door and speed walk home.

You walk into your house slamming the door closed behind you as you lean up against it breathing heavily, you see Daryl on his couch messing around with his crossbow, "You Ok-" you don't let him finish as you marched upstairs ignoring him. You hear footsteps running up behind you as you walk into the bathroom slamming the door shut then falling on the floor against the door crossing your legs.

 You hear Daryl banging on the door as you rest your head upon the door. You hear him breath out as he rests his back against the other side of the door falling to the floor same as you. It feels like you stay like this forever with his body just outside the door, "I'm not giving up on you" you hear him mumble.

 


	12. This will all just be a dream

It felt like it had been about 15 minutes of just sitting on the bathroom floor with Daryl just outside, you finally break the silence, "You now why he did it right?" your voice is all croaky from trying to hold back unneeded tears.

"Did what?" he softly asks, "Put us in the cell together.. there were heaps of cells in that place but he put us together." You wait for a response, "why?" his voice almost sounds like yours. "He wanted us to get close, to get feelings, too... ya know so he could eventually use it against us" you wait awhile before continuing, "and it fucken worked" you finish looking down playing with your fingers as one tear falls.

You hated crying, you never cry, people you had been closed to had been murdered in front of you and you didn't cry then but instead over stupid little things like this. You hated being weak, these people looked up to you and then Daryl comes along and makes you weaker than anyone you've ever met.

"You have feelings?" you hear him ask and you stop and look straight ahead whipping away your tear before waiting for about a minute. You stand up and put your hand on the door handle thinking of what was gonna happen next. You hear Daryl get up on the other side as you decide to open the door to see him standing there just as upset as you. You breathe in then out and sniffle your nose before you walks closer to you. He puts one hand on your waist and the other on your cheek as he moves thumb across it.

You look down feeling small, something you've never really felt. "Hey.." he says drawing back your attention, "..were getting out of here one day". Those words through you back to the first day you both met, the way he says it wasn't literal though compared to when you said it but the fact that he remembered meant a lot. He moves your lips onto him as you share a passionate kiss, once it ends you both rest your foreheads on each other.

All of a sudden the silence is broken by a knock at the door, you both jump a little but then start to giggle, you move a strand of hair out of his face to look into his blue eyes before smiling and heading downstairs as he follows behind.

Once you get downstairs Daryl heads to his couch as you open door to see Tara and Rosita unexpectedly. "Hey, April sorry to randomly drop in can we..?"Tara says indicating to come in, "yeah come in," you say opening the door more as they walk. "Hey, Daryl mind if we talk to you for a sec?" Rosita asks nodding her head outside. Daryl looks at you before saying yes and heading outside with Tara and Rosita.

Strangely your body started to react, you look up at your fingers to see them shaking, your body starts to sweat as your mind goes to situations that won't occur. You think of the worst possible things those girls could be saying to Daryl, "Why her? She barely has emotions" "She doesn't need anyone to protect her why do you bother" all these horrible floats floated around you until the walls felt like they were closing in and you couldn't take it anymore.

You run upstairs to the bathroom again opening up the mirror cabinet and grabbing your old medication. Before the change, you were diagnosed with Anxiety Disorder but when everything went bad you ran out of medication you had to learn to survive without it, slowly your body got to it. Once you took charge of this community it distracted you so Anxiety never really affected you until now for some reason.

You got your hands on some medication in case of an emergency or something but looking back down at it wondering if you should take it was racing through your mind. You hear the door opening again giving you and excuse to put the medicine back and head downstairs to see Daryl and the two girls coming back inside.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asks as you're still a bit shaky. You nod with a small smile as Tara and Rosita speak up. "Sorry April were just nervous about tomorrow," Rosita says. "Yeah, I get it," you say awkwardly back. Daryl, Tara and Rosita nod at each other before the girls head out and you close the door behind them.

You turn around to look at Daryl standing in the lounge room with his crossbow on this back, "What they say?" you ask crossing your arms sniffing your nose. "Ya sure ya okay?" he asks again. You look at him with worry in his eyes, you can see deep down he was broken too. Why you were feeling like this was a mystery, the fact that your people were seeing you slip up so much, the fact that you were gone for 3 months because you were stupid enough to get captured was tearing you up.

You wait about a minute of staring before you look deep into his eyes across the room as you slowly shake your head, "n-no.." you softly say. He begins to walk towards you bringing you into a deep hug. You bury your face into his chest as he holds you and kissing the top of your head.

"Go get some sleep" he whispers as you nod in his chest. You leave his arms and head upstairs but stop halfway and watch him sit on his couch, "Hey Daryl.." you start as he looks up at you, "..do you wanna come sleep in actual bed tonight?" you ask with a smile as he smiles back and nods.

You both head upstairs into your bedroom and snuggle into bed. He wraps his arms around your waist bringing you into his chest as he rests his chin on top of your head. The fact that you were most likely be sending one of his people away tomorrow was eating you up inside. "I'm sorry for anything that'll happen tomorrow.," you whisper. "Don't be, ya gotta do your job, ya need good fighters" you rest your hands underneath your head as you give a sigh in response.

"Maybe we'll just wake up and this all just be a dream" you saying mumbling off into your sleep.

 

 

 


	13. I called it

**12th Nov, 8:00 am**

You slowly open your eyes to the morning sun to feel Daryl's arm still around your waist from last night. Memories of last night played back as you cringed at the thought of them, how could you let so much of your guard down? You slowly wriggle out of Daryl's arm to sit on the end of the bed rubbing your face. You look over at him remembering today you were most likely sending some of his people away today.

You start to get ready while his slept as you move into the bathroom to realise the mirror cabinet was still open from yesterday and seeing your anxiety medication. The thought angers you as you quickly push it shut.

You eventually move back into the bedroom to see Daryl slowly getting out of bed, "Mornin' Dixon" you say with a smile, "Big day today" you tell him grabbing a jacket. "Yeah... what's your last name?" he randomly asks. You giggle a bit confused why his asking, "Meadows... why?" You ask with a big grin while he gets up, "wonderin'" he says smiling back as he walks out of the room. You chuckle as he walks out while you finish getting ready.

Soon enough you reach downstairs and Daryl grabs his final things as you grab a water bottle and head out the door. Crystal waits at the bottom of steps of your house, "Morning, good to go?" she asks. "Yeah grab a few of Scouters we'll need em to grab a few of the dead once we get there and leave Kyra in charge for today" Crystal nods as the three of you begin to walk. "Hey, Ap.." Crystal grabs your upper arm, "... Doctor M told me about your leg and what she saw..." your body begins to fill with angry as you look at Daryl who's putting two and two together of why you were feeling the way you were yesterday. "I'll explain later okay? Let's get through today first" Crystal lets out a small smile as you all get into the car.

 

A while later you all reach Alexandria to see Rick and that waiting at the gate, you give a smile as they give one back as the three of you enter. You go up to Maggie giving her a massive hug while after giving Crystal one too, those two hadn't seen each other since the change either. Once everyone arrives you lay down what's going to happen and the different areas of testing.

"First one we'll do is to see how well you'll go with fighting one of the dead ones on one while others do the same around you..." everyone nods as you send out a few of your people to grab some walkers. Once they return you, Crystal and your people watch from the sides. Of course, Daryl, Michonne, Rick and that did it without ease. The others had some difficulty but you notice one of the walkers pushed Oliva down as her weapon fell. You see Rick go to save her but you pull him back so you can watch how she manages the situation.

Eventually, you realise it was no hope and she was gonna get herself killed, you go to throw your knife at the back of walkers head but not before an arrow beats you as you automatically know it's Daryl. The walker collapses on top of Oliva as you instruct the clean up before the next stage. You gesture Daryl to follow you behind one of the houses.

"And why would you think you could do that?!" You snap crossing your arms, "Do what?" he chuckles. You furrow your eyebrows in anger, "listen! when I'm out here doing this type of work you can't include yourself whenever you want!" "What was I supposed to do? Let it kill her?" He starts to raise his voice at you.

"I had it under control!" you yell back, "Didn't look like it" you both were just yelling at each other now. "That was the point idiot, I had to see if she could handle it, I was about to take that walker out myself!" All of a sudden the atmosphere changes as he randomly brings up...

"You're so hot when you're angry" he grabs your waist quickly bringing you closer before you had a chance to react, "Dar-" before you give even finish his name his lips pound onto yours as you're taken by surprise. The kiss quickly turns into a make out as you cup his cheek. He eventually breaks the kisses to move onto your neck as you breathe heavily it stays like this for awhile before you speak up. "Dixon you're gonna leave a mark" you let out breathlessly, "Too late" he mumbles as you roll your eyes pushing him off as you rub at your neck hoping the hickey will go away.

"Come on, the other stages should be starting soon" you gesturing to walk. "By the way Dixon if your interrupt my work again I ain't kissing back," you say with a smile looking over your shoulder to see him smiling back. You both make your way back to everyone as you continuing with the testing, through the whole thing it was obvious who wasn't gonna make it but you dragged through.

However, at one part of the day, Crystal approached you needing to say something, "Hey so we're gonna get sta-" suddenly her words stop as her eyes move to your neck as her jaw falls open, "NO WAY!" she screams. Your facial expressions don't change as your hand quickly flings up slapping the side of your neck covering your hickey. She starts to jump in excitement, she wasn't dumb she knew who it was from. You pull her aside trying to calm her down.

"Tell my everything," she asks with a massive smile. "Later.." you say "besides, it's not the first time.." you mumble not meaning to say that. "first time?? oh, my god, you did fuck in the woods that one time!!" she practically yells that last part before you shut her up, "Shut up you're only who knows and it's staying like that!" your eyebrows furrow.

"Fine but I called it," she says giggle while walking off as you roll your eyes.

 


	14. Night Meadows

Soon enough all the testing was over and you and your people went into a house alone to figure out who was staying and who was going. You spent about 30 minutes deciding before going to the front gates to announce your decision. Everyone gathers around as you begin to speak.

"All of you did amazing for the 2 weeks, hearing some of you hadn't been outside these walls since the change and then turning into these amazing fighters is amazing. But unfortunately, two of you didn't past." You look around feeling guilty before looking at Daryl who is just as scared.

"Erin and Olivia I'm sorry you two didn't past, you are to be out by morning, we will send you off with supplies and you both are more than welcome to try and re-entering in the future, I wish you all the luck." Everyone's moods drop as they people run up to hug Erin and Olivia. You turn around to go get ready to leave before you hear Erin's voice.

"Wait! Please stay for dinner, I know you're sending us out but we still like you and want you to be with us.." They couldn't be serious you were sending them out into the world of death and they want you to have dinner with them? You look at Daryl who wants you to stay also as he would be staying anyway, you look back at the girls and slowly nod. You look over at Crystal, "Yes, I'll go and take charge back home...!" she says playfully as you smile, "Thank you!" you say giggling.

Soon Rick walks up to you, "What does this mean now?" he asks, "I'll send people down here to live permanently, you, however, will remain in charge of this campus but if anything big happens I am to know immediately and any big changes that are to be made go through me first okay?" You ask Rick for his approval as he nods and brings you into his and Michonne's house for Dinner.

Practically the whole day went by with all the testing so it was the perfect time for dinner. You sat next to Carl and Maggie, soon dinner is brought out and Carol starts passing down wine. Once she offers you win you say, "No thanks I don't drink". Randomly you see heads turn to you including Daryl's, "as if" you hear Daryl say with a grin.

"What? I don't drink, these lips have never touched alcohol" you say proudly pointing to your lips, "Never? Even Carl's has" said Rick with a smile also pointing at Carl, you just roll your eyes as you happily drink water. Throughout the dinner, you kept accidentally staring at Daryl as well you catching him staring from time to time.

Your feelings for him were incredibly complicated, most of you were saying ignore your feelings and focus on your town. But some of you wanted to launch at him and kiss him till the sun rose. You couldn't deny he was attractive but way he made you feel when he had the chance sent your heart racing.

Soon dinner was finished and Rick had gotten a fire started as you all headed outside and sat around the fire as Daryl sat opposite to you across the flames that danced in his blue eyes. You all talked for a while and you told how you found your community and Maggie and you told stories of when you were in school together. Randomly Olivia brings out a guitar and asked, "Okay who plays?" she said with a smile, "OOO! April does!" Maggie yells as you stop her, "not since school!"

"Please April for our last night please sing a song!" she asks passing you the guitar, you didn't have much choice as you look over a Daryl who was giving a cheeky smile. "uh... fine" you give in as everyone smiles looking forward to your song.

You start to play "[Perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dl-ooknk1U)" by Ed Sheeran, the only song you fully knew and somehow remembered how to play and sing. " _I found a love... fo-oo-or me-ee, darlin' just dive right in.. follow my lead_ " Everyone's smiles grew bigger as you sang through the fire, soon you reach the chorus and your eyes met and Daryl's and strangely they couldn't look away. " _Cause we were just kids when we fell-ll i-in lo-ve, not knowing wh_ -at _it wa-as, I will not give you up this tii-im-me_ " You continue to look at each other as you continue singing as the flames shining in his blue eyes.

" _Ba-bi-by I'm, da-ncing in the dark, with yo-u between my ar-ms, ba-re foot on the gra-ss, lis-ten-ing to our favourite song, when you sa-id you loo-ked a mess, I whispered under-neith my breath, but you he-ard it, darlin' you look per-fect tonight..._ "

Eventually, the song was finished and everyone clapped including Daryl, you had never been more attracted to him than right now and you hated to admit it. You wanted to jump on him and never let go. Soon Daryl gets up, "should get going, getting too dark," he says looking around, "You can stay the night if you want to say goodbye tomorrow, won't be coming in the morning" even though you offered you wish he says no.

He shakes his head, "Nah gotta be safe" he says walking towards the gates. "Sorry guys we better get going" everyone nods agreeing and saying bye back, "I hope to see you again one day Olivia and Erin" you finish with a smile before walking off to meet up wth Daryl in the car.

**10:00 pm**

You eventually make it back home late a night as you go to talk to Kyra to check up on how things were when you left. "Dixon you can head back to the house," you say calmly, he just shakes his head and waits for you as you finish talking Kyra and head back home.  
You walk up the steps as Daryl walks through the door first and you close it turning towards the door tired. You turn around rubbing your eyes as suddenly you feel Daryl's lips on yours. It takes you by surprise but you eventually kiss back before the kisses move back down to your neck again.

"Da-ryl?" you ask between breaths, "Don't worry" he mumbles on your neck as you move with his body. "I need ya" he whispers in your ear as he lifts you causing your legs to wrap around his waist. Your lips meet again as Daryl carries you up the stairs into your bedroom, once you reach the room he chucks you on the bed looking down at you.

He climbs on top of you meeting your lips again while they move down your body removing your clothes along the way. He leaves more brandings along your body as he goes making you moan. Once again he reaches your bite, he kisses all around it before continuing down. The night floats away in what feels like hours as you both went on each other and eventually settling down together in the bed. His arms wrapped around your waist like last night and his chin on your head as you both fit together like a puzzle piece.

You turn over and trace down his chest slight, "What was all that?" you ask quietly, "Hearin' ya sing tonight, seein' ya across from the fire, couldn't help myself" he slowly answers as you listen to every word. You give a soft smile in response as you rest your forehead on his chest while he kisses the top of it. "Night Meadows.." he softly whispers as you giggle realising that's why he wanted to know your last name this morning.

 


	15. You're Mine

**13th November, 10:00 am**

You slowly open your eyes to see yourself still in Daryl's arms as you rest your head on his chest. You look up to see him fast asleep as always, you smile as you wriggle out of arms and put on a robe while heading downstairs. You're a little shocked to see Crystal in your kitchen waiting for you this early.

"Hey what's up?" you asked with a little confusion, she walks over to your and tilts your head to the side with her finger revealing more love bits from Daryl and last night. She scoffs and rolls her eyes before walking away.

"I thought you were the one who actually wanted me to get with him?" you say a bit upset walking across the counter from her. She looks at you for a while thinking about what to say before she mumbles under her breath, "didn't think you'd actually do it..." you furrow your eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" you say crossing your arms as she moves a strand of her hair behind her ear. She stares at you not saying anything before you get fed up, "well?!" you speak up. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of come here," she says while walking away before you grab her upper arm.

"No, what? Why did you come here?" You ask assertively. She turns to look at you while she finally speaks up. "I've been talking to some of his people in his group and his past is pretty scary April.." You cross your arms and raise an eyebrow. "Scary? How?" you ask.

"He blew up a bunch of people with a rocket launcher, his brother cut off his own hand, he punched Negan, he lived in a prison like come on Ap!" she states crossing her arms also. "I think you've forgotten all the things I've done too then.."

"I just want you to be safe," she says as you walk back into the kitchen wanting her to leave, you hear the door open and close as you shake your head. Eventually, you hear Daryl walk downstairs, "Was Crystal here?" he asks, "Yea don't worry about it" you saying walking over wrapping your arms around his neck bringing him into a kiss.

"Damn I got ya good," he says referring to his markings on your neck. "Yes! I don't know how I'm gonna cover them!" you exhale. "What's the plans today Meadows?" he asks with a smile. "Well, Dixon you're going out for a hunt while I manage here for a change," you say sarcastically. "Sure thing boss," he says going to walk upstairs before you yell, "wait! catch!" you throw him an apple.

"Gotta stay healthy" you give a cheeky smile before he bites into it heading upstairs.

**2:30 pm**

The day goes by quite fast, Daryl was out hunting for most of the day while you checked up on everything. Eventually, you caught up with Crystal again on the street. "Hey, Ap, sorry about before but.. you still haven't told me about your leg?" You didn't want to tell her but like it or not she was your best friend and she needed to know.

"Negan bashed me in the leg with his bat," you say calming as she doesn't react much knowing you don't want her to. "Okay.." she whispers., "Um Daryl, got a bad cut when out hunting, he's in the infirmary" she lets you know as you nod. "Take me there?" you ask with a smile trying to mend your fight as you smiles back walking with you.

You both walk up from behind the infirmary as catch a glimpse of something from inside through the window. Abbi was also in the infirmary, you remember when Abbi was brought here, she passed her test barely and it was so obvious she was flirting with him. You and Crystal both watched through the window as you watched the two of them sit together as she would stroke his arm and lean on him, it was just them two and Doc M in the room. You couldn't really get angry at Abbi, to her Daryl was single... wait were you and Daryl even in a relationship yet?

Seeing him with someone else made you want him for yourself even more, for you to call him "yours" all of sudden meant a lot more. You see Doc M leave the room as you watch Abbi get up from her seat waving her hands in her face indicated it was hot. You just barely hear her say "Sorry I hope you don't mind-" and suddenly she lifts her top over her head so she's just in her bra and pants.

You see Daryl's face grow awkward as he just wants Doc M back in the room. Abbi sits next to him again and watches her awkwardly press her chest up on him as they talk. Crystal looks over at you, "April are you okay?" she asks as you start laughing, "Holy shit this is funny," You start to walk with Crystal.

You both walk over to the door of the infirmary as you slam it open catching Abbi and Daryl talking as you yell, "Daryl!" He jumps up away from Abbi as her face grows scared, "My house, now!" you yell towards him as he looks at you for a few seconds as you walk out hearing him follow.

"Ap I'm sorry she just came in-" you cut him off, "Save it!" you say angrily, "April please I-"

"I said save it!" you yell looking over your shoulder as you both walk into your house, Daryl walks into the living you as you stand a bit away from him gesturing for him to talk. He starts to ramble on about the situation that you had been watching him the whole time. While he talks you slowly walk over to him before your inches away from his face.

Suddenly you cut him off "Shut the fuck up, " you say before slamming your lips onto his before he can react. It was your turn to be in control. You both make out before moving onto the couch as your body falls first with him over you as he feels all up to the side of your body. "I get it, if we don't tell people about us I gotta expect people to be flirty.." you breathlessly say as he kisses all around you. "..but there's one thing you gotta know.."

You flip your leg around his waist pushing him over so you're on top of him now on the couch, you lean down to his ear "..you're mine.."

 

 


	16. Back to work

The next week and a half flew by faster than you thought. You and Daryl were technically together in a secret relationship now, you would take charge and he'd hunt during the day and at night you'd both get lost in each other's mouths. It always made you laugh when you would see some of the other girls flirt with him and you would watch him awkwardly avoid it. Crystal eventually moved past his past and it was nice having one person who knew and was there to give you advice.

**22nd Nov, 11:00 am**

The day began as you walked into your bedroom in your dressing down and stood in the doorway talking to Daryl who was laying in the bed, you chatted for a bit until you brought up.

"You can go back to Alexandria now, it been a while since Negan's threat," You say with an awkward smile.

He looks at you for a while thinking before getting up from the bed and walking over towards you wrapping his arms around your waist bringing you closer, he slightly shakes his head "Nah... you're my girl I ain't leaving.." You smile slightly before giggling a little before his lips meet yours while he cups your cheek.

On Que, you both hear a knock at the door as you both head downstairs to open it. You see Rick, Carol and Michonne at the door surprising. "Hey.." you say awkwardly as Daryl walks down the stairs, "Hey.." Rick says the three of them making their way in the house.

"What you guys doin' ere'?" Daryl asks crossing his arms across his chest at the bottom of the stairs. "We've come to get.." Rick starts feeling hesitant, "We've come to get Daryl to come home" Carol finishes his sentence. Daryl removes his arms from his chest in slight shock.

You break the silence, "I've gotta go have a shower I'll leave you guys to talk.." you awkwardly say before running upstairs. You go to the bathroom and turn on the shower but you exit the room and close the door to make it sound like you're in the shower.

You go around the stair railing and crouch down so only Daryl can see you, he lets out a tiny smile at the fact you were snooping around. "Are you coming or not?" Michonne asks as Daryl starts to feel uncomfortable. "Nah... these people, they get me, they're like me" you give small smile to his response.

"So were not?" Carol asks crossing her arms. I don't know what was up with her, Daryl had told me their past, how they'd been together since the start. "Nah, just this place is better for meh... I'll still hunt with ya guys don't worry" he justifies himself.

There were a few seconds of silence before Carol broke it again, "You're fucking her aren't you?" You open your mouth to gasp but nothing came out to remain silent. Daryl shifts uncomfortably, "What?" he asks. "Come on... you live in the same house-"

"I sleep on the couch" Daryl cuts her off, she moves her eyes to the couch which was nice and neat due to actually no one sleeping in it. "Pretty neat couch.." she states. Daryl just rolls his eyes before looking up you feeling worried. "She was properly a slut before all this you realise?" You put your hand over your mouth in shock as Daryl quickly shifts to anger.

"Carol..." Michonne says also in shock. "You three should leave, she'll be out soon.." Daryl says trying to stop himself from punching something. Carol just rolls her eyes in anger and heads out while Rick and Michonne follow.

You go and turn off the shower before heading downstairs. "Damn..." you say breaking the silence. "I'm sorry.." Daryl says bringing you into his arms. "Don't be.. she ain't wrong though" you say with a cheeky smile. Daryl raises his eyebrow in confusion as you playfully slap his chest, "I'm kidding!" you say with a laugh.

**1:00 pm**

After your shower, you go downstairs to grab a glass of water, while Daryl fiddled with his crossbow. You grab a glass and the bottle and started to fill it at the end of the kitchen counter, soon you notice Daryl's eyes on you. "What?" you ask laughing.

"I don't anything about ya.." he says, you grab your glass and move towards the living room "What do ya wanna know?" you ask.

"Siblings?" he asks following you,

"Only child."

"Mum?"

"Dead."

"Dad?"

"Dead."

"I see.." he says awkwardly as you smile sitting on the couch, "Well Dixon... Siblings?" you start to ask the same questions.

"Dead."

"Mum?"

"Dead."

"Dad?"

"Dead."

"Well then.."

You stare at him for about a minute thinking really hard before you click your fingers at him remembering something. "Merle!"

"What?" he asks confused. "Your brother, Merle right?" you sit up on your seat. "How'd ya know?"

"I ran into him a few years ago he tried to hit on me! I knew I knew your last name from somewhere!" He's just as shocked as you were, "What ya do to him?"

"Punched him in the face.." you say casually as he nods understanding that sounds like Merle. You get up to go back in the kitchen putting your cup in the sink as you lean back on the kitchen counter.

Soon Daryl comes back up and hugs around your waist facing you, "Sorry for Carol again today.." you shake your head actually not too worried about what she said, "Seriously forget about it I don't care what she said, " you finish crossing your arms around your chest.

He giggles at you as your lips embrace again, typical Daryl behaviour results in this into being a make out as he picks you up so you're sitting on the counter, perfect height for his mouth to reach your neck. He buries himself in the crook of your neck when once again the door fucking knocks.

"Fuuckkk..." he says frustrated into your neck. You roll your eyes before getting up and heading to the door to see none another than Crystal. You open the door as her eyes go straight to your neck to see Daryl's new markings on you. You awkwardly cover them up by pulling up the side of your shirt while rolling your eyes.

"What?" you ask annoyed, she furrows her eyebrows confused why you're so angry. "Rick asked if Daryl can help Michonne learn to aim tomorrow and you go do some scavenging with Rick?" "Yeah sure.." you say quickly so you can get back to Daryl. You close the door and head back into the kitchen.

"A day with Grimes huh Meadows?" Daryl says walking over to you. "um yeah.." you say softly a bit distracted. Suddenly Daryl grabs you by the waist bringing you in closer swiftly. You gasp in shock a little. "Don't know about that?" he says cheekily, you just roll your eyes and push him away.

You walk towards upstairs but you feel Daryl up behind you scooping you up in his arms, "Let go!" you yell while laughing. "Nah I'm good," he says laughing as well. He flings you over his shoulder as he opens the door while you bang on his back.

"Dixon put me down!" you continue to laugh and yell. You realise half the street was watching you, "Dixon!!" He finally puts you down, "What was that?" you ask moving your hair out of your face. "We can have some fun once in a while.." he says brushing against your arm with a smile before walking away somewhere.

You notice half the street is still looking at you as you wave your hands up, "Back to work!" you say playfully before walking back inside.

 


	17. Whoops

The next day you awake to hear Daryl in your room moving around getting ready for today, you sit up stretching your arms yawning. "What's the plan today Meadows?" Daryl asks.

"You are teaching Michonne how to shot and aim today and I'm going out with Rick to help find some food for Alexandria" you finish with a smile. Daryl just looks at you before continuing to get ready. "You jealous?" you say cheekily raising an eyebrow. A smile escapes from his mouth as he exits the room pulling a shirt over his head.

You catch a glimpse of his scars again, You had seen them now and then but never wanted to mention it for obvious reasons, kinda like why you couldn't tell him how you got your bite. Plus you felt Crystal wouldn't really appreciate it very much.

You eventually get up and get ready while heading into the bathroom when once again your neck is covered in bruises from Daryl. You do your best to cover them up with makeup before heading downstairs to see Michonne and Rick were already waiting for you in the kitchen with Daryl.

You head over with a smile as Daryl notices you covered up his brandings along your neck and lets out a tiny smile as you give him eyes like 'shut up don't make it more obvious than it already is'. "We good to go?" you ask as everyone nods and heads out the door and heads towards the gates.

"Okay, so I and Rick will search over around forefront while Daryl you and Michonne can practice in the field near the forest." Everyone nods are you and Rick hop into a car together and drive off. The car was silent for a bit until you hear,

"Thank you.." Rick says. "Huh?" you ask furrowing your eyebrows looking over at him. "Thank you for everything, helping us with Negan, protecting us.." "I sent away two of your people" you respond

"Yeah but ya had to, but seriously thank you," he says again. You give a smile and continue your eyes on the road. Soon enough you reach a petrol station and get out of the car looking through the small stop. You clear it out pretty quickly just grabbing a few tins of food, you both decide to head into the woods for a bit to scoop out the area.

After awhile of walking and killing a few walkers, you both slowly learnt about each other. You soon knew about Lori and her death and the people that had both been victims of Negan, Glenn and Abraham. Suddenly you come across a quiet big group of walkers heading towards, you both take them out fairly easily but of course, you were walking backwards and slipped on a rock.

This cause a walker to fall on the same rock and fall on top of you, you aggressively pushed it back trying to reach for you knife that fell next to you. You eventually grabbed put missed the dead one's head and got the throat, blood gushed down on you around your neck and chest. You don't react and quickly stab the thing in the head as you push the walker off of you.

You get up as you realise how disgusting you look, smell and feel as Rick passes you a cloth, "Thanks.." you mumble while whipping all around your chest and neck. You pass back his cloth as he starts to giggle. "What?" you ask raising an eyebrow.

"Nothin' just maybe Carol was right bout you and Daryl.." his eyes gesture to your neck as you realise you've wiped away your makeup as well as the blood and gore. "Oh.." you say awkwardly as you cover your bruises, "This wasn't from Daryl.." you say while laughing trying to brush off the sudden wave of panic that flushes over your body.

"Sure.." Rick says with a cheeky smile, "Seriously Crystal and I were breaking nuts with the kids to eat and she chucked a big one at my across the table and got me in the neck." You make up this horrible excuse, "Wasn't there before.." "Well, it is a bit embarrassing" you state as you raise another eyebrow and he puts his hands up in surrender.

 

Soon your trip was over and you both collect quite a bit for Alexandria, you head back home to meet up with Daryl and Michonne. You reach home as you hop out of the care awkwardly holding your neck not wanting everyone to see. You give the couple a nod as they head back to Alexandria while you and Daryl walk into your house.

You remove your hand in relief as Daryl notices, "Uh.. ya markings are showin'" "Yeah!" you exhale while slamming your backpack on the kitchen counter, "And Rick saw!" you let out more anger. Daryl's eyebrows furrow in anger too, "how?!"

"Walker's guts got on me and when I wiped it away I got my makeup too" You let out an annoyed sigh. "What ya say to him?" He asks. "Some lame excuse about nuts I don't know.." He lets out a small laugh while walking over to you, "Maybe I'll have to avoid the neck for a while.." he says softly.

"Ya think?" you add raising and eyebrow. "I'll just have to go here.." he says fast so you can't react in time while he pulls your shirt up to bury his face in your chest kissing you. You roll your eyes as you let him, you were tired you couldn't be bothered pushing him away.

 

A few hours later you're walking around the community to see how everything's going after covering your neck up again. You feel the fresh breeze against your skin as you see Daryl coming back from a hunt. You're still kinda shocked he decided to stay with you and not go home with his people. But you couldn't help noticing how attractive he looked walking in the gates with squirrels on his back as and his crossbow.

You bite your lip slightly when you decided you couldn't help yourself, you march over to him grabbing his upper arm bringing him back outside the gates and around the corner

You bite your lip slightly when you decided you couldn't help yourself, you march over to him grabbing his upper arm bringing him back outside the gates and around the corner. You look to see that no one could see you as you slam your lips onto his before he had a chance to react.

"Whoops.." you say softly against his lips.


	18. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to write

"Dixon.," you mumble slightly at his touch from his mouth on your shoulder, he has his arms around your waist from behind as you both slowly sway to the music in the living room. You decided to put some relaxing music you had before the turn for a change.

Something about this moment made you both forget that there were dead people walking around and you didn't want it to end. All of a sudden this moment was broken to the loud banging at your door, you look over your shoulder to Daryl in confusion as he shrugs his shoulders and goes to turn off the music while you walk to the door.

You open the door to see Crystal panicking and people running behind her on the street, "What's going on?" you say worried. "NEGAN, HE'S BACK!" She yells, your body instantly goes into panic and survival mode. "Where is he?" "Outside the gates." You put your hands on Crystal's shoulders and look deep into her eyes.

"I hate to ask this again but I'm gonna have to ask you to pretend to be in charge again, Daryl and I will go to Alexandria come get us after this. Get double people surrounding them this time, I believe in you and I love you." With that, you gave her a kiss on her forehead as she nods and heads off. You turn to look at Daryl as you nod and run off to the back door grabbing all your weapons.

You get the perimeter of the fence and go through an opening you made in a case of an emergency, you both crawl through but head around to see Negan and his men just outside the gates talking to your people. You and Daryl hid behind a bush trying to listen for a while. "Crystal! good to see you again sorry to come over again but I think one your friends might have paid me a visit awhile ago, gave me a lovely present of her knife in my leg.." he threw your knife on the floor in front of Crystal, once seeing that you got up and started to walk to Alexandria waiting for Daryl to put two and two together from where your knife went that day.

Of course, he did, he got up and angrily whispered, "You stabbed him in the leg with your knife?!" You ignore him as you continue walking forward, he had never seen your fully aggressive side towards people. "Why the fuck would you do that?" he kept hacking at you and yelling at you before you had enough. You turned your body and pushed him up against the fence of your community while grabbing a knife from your holster and putting it to his throat all while yelling, "Shut the fuck uppp!!.."

"If you have a fucken problem of how I take care of situations then your more then welcome to go and join your new friend over there who reminder killed two of your friends!" You stare at him intently before walking away as your knife slightly cuts the side of his neck causing a few drops of blood. You felt bad but Daryl always forgot the type of fighter you are.

 

You continue to walk towards Alexandria in silence before approaching the gates, they slowly opened as the two of you walk in while you see Rick walk towards you. "What's going on?" he asks with concern as the rest of the towns joins slowly.

"Negan's back at Terabithia," you say with regret as you watch the town give small gasps. "What does this mean? what's happening?" Michonne asks, "Crystal is pretending to be the leader again, I have double people surrounding and people will be sent here once the coast is clear."

Rick waits a while looking at Daryl then back at you then nodding, before you can nod back Daryl speaks up. "Maybe if you didn't stab him in the leg he wouldn't be here.." Your body fills with anger, that was not needed to be shared. He's a bit in front of you so you push on his shoulder indicating for him to move forward as you lead him to Rick's house.

Daryl walks in as you close the door behind him as you look at him at the end of the hallway. "What the fuck Dixon?" You finally speak up. "They deserve to know, why didn't you kill him?" You look down at the floor kicking your feet the floor.

You shake your head slightly, "Not yet.. soon" you look up at him. He looks angry, who wouldn't be? "Now my best friend could be killed at any moment and I am fully aware that, that could have been prevented by my part so I don't need you reminding me every two seconds"He gives a small nod as Rick and everyone wondered in.

 

A few hours went by as you sat on the dining table next to Daryl, you tap you foot fast up and down just waiting for someone to return with good news. It killed you to not be there for your people while fighting. You feel Daryl's hand on your knee to help you calm down as you look at him biting your thumbnail. Suddenly you hear trucks pull up to the gates as you launch out of your seat and run out the door while everyone follows.

You see, Abbi, Kyra and Kat come out. "What happened?" They all look at each other before Kyra speaks. "He took Crystal.." You world slowly sinks a little as your facial expressions go blank as you feel everyone's eyes on you. You start to stumble looking behind you confused as lost. She would be in the same cell you were in by now, that thought sent chills down your spine. She wouldn't be able to cope she wasn't that type of person.

And boom you felt it, something you hadn't felt in years. An attack, panic attack. You start to breathe heavily as you realise you couldn't let anyone seeing you like this so you awkwardly run backwards out of the gates into the forest.

You feel all the trees move towards you as you people yell at you to come back. You look down at your hands which are shaking tremendously, you lean back against a tree and begin to sweat. You look up to see Daryl coming towards you.

"No..no..no..no" you mumble, he couldn't see you like this you just needed your medication. You start to hear the trees whisper horrible things to you, "She's dead." "You should have killed him." "It's all your fault"

Daryl grabs your trembling hands as he tries to talk to you but you hear none of it, "Leave, go away, you can't see me.." you say repeatedly to Daryl as he starts to pick you up, but not before you start screaming. "LET ME GO SHE'S DEAD I NEED TO SAVE HER, WE NEED TO BURY HER!" You can quietly hear Daryl telling you she's not dead but it wasn't working. He carried you by your arms as you feet kicked in the air with your back on his chest while entering the gates but after that everything went black.

 


	19. I ain't broken yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yo for all the Kudos <33

You wake up sitting up straight away painting horribly, you look around to see you're in a bedroom still in Alexandria. You don't calm down it the slightest as you run to the door and opening it. You run downstairs to see Daryl at the bottom, you launch yourself in his arms burying your face in his chest tightly. You never wanted to let go you've never felt safer, but alas it had to stop when you realised you weren't alone. Everyone was in the room and staring at the two of you, Michonne, Rick, Carl, Tara and Rosita, Father Gabriel, Spencer, Morgan and of course Carol.

You release from his arms to look around slightly and feel everyone's eyes on you, you think quickly grabbing Daryl by the wrist and launching him up the stairs with you into the bedroom again. "April.." Daryl mutters your name but you ignore as you start packing. "April.." You ignore again as you start mumbling, "My medication.." "What?" he asks softly.

"My medication Daryl I NEED MY medication!" You yell while walking around the room still. "Medication? The fuck ya need meds for?" He asks confused. "FOR MY ANXIETY!" You yell before calming down realising what you just said. His face drops in confusion, "Anxi- what the fuck Ap?"

You walk closer to him "Yes I was diagnosed when I was 16 before, I-I had a panic attack or whatever.." you mumble. "Now we need to go home okay? I need my medication!" you exhale, he grabs your wrists holding you closer as you continue to yell while he calms you down. You break free and head to the door, "I need fresh air.." you're still really shaky from before, It was around sunset by now.

"What do I tell everyone?" You wait a while before responding, "I don't care.." and with that, you ran downstair and headed out the front door ignoring everyone. You plonked yourself on the porch swinging chair and you realised the window was open as you hear Daryl walk down the stairs. "What happened?' Michonne asked.

"Anxiety, she had a panic attack.." he mumbles awkwardly, you curl yourself in a ball on the chair. "Anxiety?" Tara asks. "As if someone like her has anxiety," Rosita says with confusion. "Well, she does.." Daryl replies. "What was that hug before?' Carol asks. Holy shit can she just shut up.

"What bout it?" "She looked quite happy in your arms, even after what she did to ya," Rick says cheekily, what did he mean by that? "She was scared, wakin' up in house ya don't know, it's only us two in that house, I'm all she's got a part from Crystal... and I don't think she remembers any of that" You didn't, what the hell did you do? Everyone in the room raises eyebrows implying it was more than a hug of friendship, can't they look at the bigger picture? Your best friend was still with Negan!

Daryl just scoffs, "Ta hell with ya!" he yells before heading out the door. He takes two steps out before seeing you in the chair in a ball nibbling on your nails. "Why didn't ya tell meh?" he asks. "Didn't want to worry you, it hadn't been a problem-" "Till now" he cuts you off.

He leans on the railing on the porch, "When did it happen last?" "First night at Negan's.. it-it only happens when I'm helpless..." Daryl gives a small nod as the world goes dark. "Wanna go home?" he asks quietly as you give a nod, "Get to the car I'll grab ya stuff" He heads inside and you do what he says.

You sit on the passenger side as Daryl enters the car, "What did I do?" you look over at him, "When I entered the gates I went black I don't remember anything, what did I do?" You ask again. He seems a bit hesitant to say anything, "Ya kicked, ya screamed, throwin' ya legs in the air. Ya punched meh in the stomach with ya elbow and I dropped ya.." Your heart sank, you felt horrible. "..Lost ya for about an hour and found ya on a porch curled in a ball, rockin' back and forth mumblin' somethin'"

"What did you do?" He looks at you with those beautiful ocean eyes. "I held ya... foragers it felt like, then took ya inside and ya passed out as soon as ya hit the bed.." You let out a sigh. "Daryl, I'm so sorr-" "Don't" he cuts you off, you look up at him confused, "I know you didn't mean it doesn't worry..." With that, the car started and you drove home.

You got home late at night and ran upstairs and grabbed your meds, you took as many as you need and gulped them without hesitation. You turned to see Daryl in the hallway as you brushed passed him heading to bed. God, you felt horrible, letting him see you like this, hurting him and causing him all this extra stress.

 

The next 3 days you were stuck on planning on how to get Crystal back, your dining table was full of maps and directions and paper with plans but none of them worked. You pushed half of the papers of the table and rested your head on your arms down on the table as Daryl walked in. "Much luck?"

"What do you think?" You mumble into the table. "Can't ya just sneak in like ya got me?" he asks. "He's expecting it this time, he wants me," you say sadly. You lift your head up and chuck your pen across the room while yelling, "Holy FUCK why didn't I kill him?!" You rub your face in frustration as Daryl rubs your shoulder next to you.

"What's the best plan you got?" Daryl asks, "Go and scoop out the rest of the Sanctuary, I only know where we came from.." Daryl nods, "I'll go get Rick and stuff and we'll head out tomorrow and do that" You give a small smile, you haven't smile since you heard about Crystal, it felt nice. Daryl gets up and places a kiss on your lips before heading out.

You get up and head to the kitchen and grab a glass of water, you put it on the counter and fiddle with it thinking. Thoughts from the night of your attack played over in your head. Crystal was in the same cells as you and Daryl were in almost 4 months ago, she's been eating dog food for 3 days now... with all this you threw your glass of water across you house hitting the floor as the glass and water went everywhere. "I ain't broken yet.." you mumble to yourself.

 


	20. Thank You

The next morning you woke up at 6 am, you couldn't sleep at all, tossing and turning. Can't stop thinking about Crystal being in that awful place. You get up and get ready and wait outside the door for Daryl. He walks out, "So everything's okay? Rick and that are fine with this?" You ask as he nods. Your instinct goes to tell Crystal to remain in charge but instead, you tell Kat.

You get in the car and head to Alexandria, you meet up with everyone as we get into the RV they had. You lay out a map and show the group where the Sanctuary is, everyone nods and were off. You sit in the RV with Daryl on the other side looking out the window and nibbling on his thumbnail.

After a while Sasha comes and sits across from you, you had barely spoken to her before and you didn't know her like at all so this was kinda strange. "Hey.." you give a smile.

"Um... ya know Abraham yeah?" you nod. "He... we had a thing kinda and he was a great man, helped us and was an amazing fighter and I don't want you to go through that same pain of losing someone to Negan because even though it might like seem like it, we're all very grateful for your help.." You look around to see everyone nod agreeing with what she said.

For the first time, you felt very apart of this group like they really did care for you. "Thank you," you say softly as she smiles and walks off. About two hours later of silence in RV it suddenly stops. You get up a little to see the road blocked by a bunch of cars and another RV with men lined up at the front.

It wasn't hard to figure okay who this was, Rick gets up and instructs me and Daryl to wait here and hide while everyone goes to see what's going on. You both nod and go under the driver's seat before you see Negan walk out of the RV and your body feels with hatred, you have your back up against the wall as you carve into the wall behind you while Daryl sits in front of you.

You both waited about 10 minutes and began to get irritated, you get up and peek a bit through the window with Daryl. Everything seems normal as you see Negan walking around with his bat. suddenly the atmosphere changes, Negan passing his bat to one of his men and heads into the RV for about a minute until he heads back out.

You seem him walk out with no other than Crystal, her hands tied behind her back and a knife to her throat. Your heart sank and your body jolted up but not before Daryl grabs your wrist bringing you back now. "I have to go out there" you whisper, "You can't!" Daryl says.

About 3 minutes later you had enough, you huff and grab your gun and head out to confront him. Daryl reaches for you but misses and decides to stay. You march out in front of Rick standing opposite Negan, "Apri-?" you hear Crystal mumble before Negan moves the knife closer to her. Your body fills with anger. "April! I have been looking for you! and it appears you all know each other, how nice... hey does anybody know where my Daryl is?" Everyone remains quiet while he speaks.

"What do you want?!" you ask aggressively, "Well I did want to exchange your friend here to go back to Alexandria but now your here..." instant regret floods you as he continues to speak, he wasn't stupid he could always figure out things fast. "You're the real leader, aren't you? You put little Crystal here as a decoy... smart" "WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" You yell again.

"Well, I'm quite angry now! All this sneaky around me... lying to me! Not much you can really do now to make up for that at the moment...." His eyes get an idea as you look around to see everyone just as confused. You look at Crystal who looks terrified, "well... expect maybe this.." his knife moves from the corner of Crystal's neck to other as blood quickly gushes out.

Your world slows down around you as Negan laughs and all his men drive away. Crystal's body falls and rolls as her head reaches your feet. You don't react, at all actually. You look deep into her eyes and you give an unspoken good-bye to each other. This is stopped as you shoulder gets tagged out while everything is still in slow motion. You spin around as Daryl grabs your by your shoulders and shakes you trying to bring you back to reality. You softly hear him yelling your name but you ignore everything.

You just look straight at him, with no emotions. You turn your head a little to see everyone carrying Crystal towards the RV, "Cryst-.." you slowly whisper as you see your best friend's body being carried. You feel Daryl's hand on your face causing you to not look. "Don't look" you quietly hear him say.

Those words threw you back to Negan's when the two of your shared a cell when Dwight showed Daryl that photo of Glenn and you told him not to look. Also, the time you shared your first kiss with him, this memory brings you back to reality as the world went back to regular time and you smiled and headed to the car.

"Daryl and I will take the car back, we'll bury her behind my house," you say with a smile, everyone looks at you like your crazy, like your best friend wasn't murdered in front of you. You head to the car as Daryl follows you.

  
You spent about an hour into the car ride of silence before Daryl speaks up, "How ya doin' that?" he asks, "Doing what?" you ask with a smile. "Actin' like ya friend didn't get her throat cut in front of ya.." you wait awhile before answering thinking about what to say.

"I had to murder both of my parents when this started, I knew they wouldn't make it and of course they got bit. Crystal was my real family, I met her in year 8 when she came to America for an exchange program from Australia. She liked it her so much she moved with her family here in a year. When the world went to shit she told she was gonna die one day and I wasn't allowed to cry.. that I didn't get to cry anymore"

"Someone once told me the same thing.." he says back, as you look at him for a while trying to read him, "I knew Beth too" he looks at you in shock, "Me, Crystal, Maggie and her were good friends in high school, I would always run off to their farm when Dad.. hm..." you don't finish your sentence as he just nods and we continue driving home.

 

You reach home as Daryl and Rick dug a grave behind your house like you said while you and Maggie carried her body into the grave and had a small memorial. Afterwards, you headed inside with Maggie and went into your bedroom to your bedside table and grabbed a photo of you, Crystal, Maggie and Beth from high school. You both held the photo as you trace over Crystal's face and think, 'Thank You' to yourself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorryry


	21. My Precious Little Cure

That same day you decided to have a shower at the end of the long day. You get out of your shower staring at your bite in the foggy mirror, memories with Crystal flushing back the day it appeared on your body. You put on a t-shirt and shorts and went to the bedroom to see Daryl on the bed with on leg up and the other still on the floor as he looks down in sadness.

"What's up Dixon?" You ask nicely, he looks up at and shrugs away, you go over and sit behind him crossing your legs asking again, "Hey.. you okay?" He turns his head over his shoulder to look at you. "Seein' ya like today, when her neck.. and how ya had no emotions, nothin'... ya just stood there. The other day at Alexandria when ya had your meltdown or whateva... I hate seein' ya like that.." His head lowers back down.

That was the first time his words cuts deep, you didn't mean to be you hurt him. He understood that but it didn't take the pain away. You sat there together for awhile before you started to place kisses all down his neck, down his t-shirt before you start to lift it up.

"Nah.." he says as your hands go to lift up his shirt but he stops you. You knew why, your finger moves his chin to the side so he faces you behind him, "Let me in..." you whisper as he looks at you with his blue eyes. He moves his head back as a sign of 'okay'. You lift his shirt above his head as you saw each one of his scars.

 

Your fingers trace the ones on his top left shoulder as you feel his body tense, they trace down going zig zag catching each scar with your finger. Soon you start again but this time you kiss each scar slowly. You hear his breathing change as you're taking your time with each kiss. Once you reach the bottom your wrap your arms around his waist and hold him for a while. Soon his body shifts and brings his arm around your shoulder and lays back with you in front of him so you feel his bare chest on your back as he wraps his arms around your back.

His arm comes up along your hip and falls in the dip of your stomach and comes back up to your rib cage bringing your top up with you, his hand reaches your bite causing you to hiss a bit in pain from him touching the actual bite, "Sorry.." he whispers.

He moves your top up just above the bite and traces the around it like you did to his scars. You breathe in, then out... he opened up tonight so it was the time you did too.

"Crystal and I were out in the forest looking for supplies when we were jumped by this group of 10 guys... even though we were good fighters we couldn't take them on. They tied us up for a few hours when they took us back to their camp. We were in the group and these two guys came up to us talking all sexual, they grabbed Crystal and pulled her hair and started feeling her up right in front of me... going under her top and such it was disgusting. I jumped up and pushed the guy back with my foot in the stomach causing him to fall, I ran up to him and slammed my foot on his head breaking his skull like it was clay and smooshing it into his brains.

The other guy called over his friends and they grabbed me and put me on this table around the corner and laid me sideways, put my hands over my head and lifted my top. They brought out a walker with its hands behind its back and they controlled it. They brought it over to me and held back its head so its jaw was open and laid it right on the side of my rib cage. Crystal watched the whole thing I just listened to her scream, they got us up and stuck us into a tent together and gave her a knife for when I was to turn.

I kept telling her to kill me but she said she was gonna wait till I was dead first, we said our goodbyes and I went to sleep but only to see I woke up again. This filled me with adrenaline as I realised we had a knife and I was okay so we took them all out surprising. Every day after that I kept waking up, but I don't know any moment the effects could catch up and I'll get a fever and you know what.." You drift off with your words

You finally told him. He wraps his hands back around your waist and pulls you closer. "I ain't gonna let that happen.," he says softly. You roll onto you back while saying, "And why's that?" You look up as he looks down at you,

"Cause ya my precious little cure.." he says with a smile. Your memories flood back to your encounter to Negan when you told him he couldn't kill you because you were his 'precious little cure'. Those words used to send horror through your body reminded you of when you were beaten but now.. they have a lighter feel to it.

Hearing Daryl says those words gives them meaning, a good meaning and letting you shy away from such bad memories from the place you met. It was crazy to think that Negan was technically the reason you met Dixon. You give a smile in return as you both drift off to sleep.


	22. You make me weak

You wake up leaning up out of Daryl's arms the next morning, looking down at him sleeping. Seeing his shirt still off and remembering you both opening up last night which brings a smile to your face. You get dressed and head outside to see the town mopping around at the recent death.

You didn't have a best friend anymore and that thought was scary but you ignored it and carried on with your duties. You walk into the infirmary where Dc M tells you your running on low on medicine. You nod and look for Daryl to go on run for you.

"Dixon, we need some more medicine, anything will do.." You see him on the street with your hands on your hips, he nods, "Come with me.." you raise an eyebrow confused why. "Is this your idea for a date?" you ask smiling while no one was around. He smirks and giggles, "Nah it'll be good for ya, get out of this depressin' place.."

You roll your eyes, "Fine" you give in. You head to each of your bikes and headed out, you drove around for while until you came across an old pharmacy. You both jump off your bikes and head inside scoping out the area before grabbing supplies.

Once the area was clear and 5 walker deaths later you began to look for meds. After a while Daryl finds a box of cigarettes, "Fuck ya.." "ya smoke Dixon?" you ask raising an eyebrow, he gives you small smirk as you roll your eyes, "Lemme guess cigs 'have never touched these lips'?" he mimics you when you told him you don't drink.

You give a smile as a sign of yes as he lights up his smoke and you continue searching. After a while Daryl comes up to you handing you a bottle of your anxiety medication, you gasp a little in shock he was handing you this. "Ya need these?" he asks casually. He was so upfront and it scared you considering last night he told you how much it hurt him to see you like he did. You look up at his eyes as you remember you still had some left and swore to yourself you weren't letting him see you like that again.

You shake your head slightly as he nods and walks back and puts them in his bag, "I said I don't them" "Maybe somebody else does" he says walking through the isle. After everything was cleared and you got a fair bit of supplies which was good you both jumped on your bikes and headed home. While on the ride home you thought back about joking about this being a date and realised you two had never been on an actual date.

Yeah, there wasn't much time for it in the apocalypse but it would still be nice considering your relationship was confusing as hell. Sometimes it's like you just used each other for sex but other days like last night shows it was more than that... did he really care for you? The only love you've every felt was for Crystal, having a boyfriend to care and love for you was something new for you. Did he love you? You two made a good team there was no doubt about that, you were both good fights.

You got back and handed the medication to the Dc M and went home to get a glass of water. You walk in to see Daryl leaning on the counter smoking a cigarette, "Uh no, out!" you point towards the door. He puts his hands up in confusion "No smoking in my house!" He takes the smoke in between his fingers.

"My house too.. " he says walking over to you, you give him a death glare with an evil smile, "Fine only in the kitchen then.." you stop him before he walks out the doorway of the kitchen. He puts his hands up in surrender and walks back into the room.

He puts out his smoke and chucks it out the window as you grab your glass of water, still a bit wary about what you were thinking when riding back home. "Ya okay?" he asks causing you to fall out of your daydream. You give a weak smile, "Yeah" He goes to kiss you put you put your finger upon his lips, "You ain't kissing me with those cigarette lips!" you say finishing your water and heading back out.

 

At the end of the day it had fallen night time and you went home to get some sleep, you go upstairs to see Daryl getting ready for bed also. The thought of your relationship had been buzzing through your head all day and it was killing you. You start to get ready for bed also as you look in your full-length mirror pulling your top over your head. You see Daryl come up behind you in the mirror holding you like he always does around your waist in his big arms.

However this time you pull away pushing his arms down and walking away around the bed. "Whats wrong?" he asks facing you across the bed. You stare at him for what felt like ages, thinking if you say your thoughts. You throw your hands up in the air, "What is this?" he looks at you in confusion.

You move and sit at the end of the bed as Daryl sits next to you confused. "Just today I realised we haven't been on a date and I don't know it makes me think what even are we?"

He waits a long time before saying anything, "I don't know about you think but you're mine, and maybe we haven't gone on a date but ya make me happy" You turn to him with a smile as you look outside your window seeing the lake in the middle of town. You turn back to Daryl as you give a cheeky smile before grabbing his wrist and running out the door and down the stairs. "What ya doin' women?" He yells as you run out the front door with him.

You run over to the lake, "Wanna go swimming Dixon?' You asked raising an eyebrow, he looks at you confused before you start to take off your clothes. In no time all your clothes are off and dive right into the lake. You come up above with the water just on your collarbones as you look up at Daryl and bite your lip, "Well?" you tease

Daryl looks at and laughs as you laugh, "Fuck sakes Meadows" he says as he starts to undress too. You start to swim as you hear a massive splash behind you to see Daryl arise from the water. You giggle as swims towards you, you wrap your hands around his neck as you start to kiss. He starts to pick you up out of the water before you realise you're being chucked backwards.

"AHHH" You scream before splashing in the water. You reach the surface to see him laughing as your splash water on his face. You spent about an hour swimming around with Daryl in the water at like 11 at night being idiot teenagers again. At one point he swam up under you so your legs were around his shoulders before he threw your legs up causing you fall backwards.

Awhile after you saw someone coming out of their house, it was Jai. You and Daryl swam behind a log and watched him go and meet up with Kyra. You saw them talk for a while but not before they started to kiss slowly. "No way!" You whispered, "I didn't know they were together!"

"Maybe we don't know a lot of things" Daryl whispers back, you look back at him with a smile. "Do you reckon we'll tell people about us one day?" You ask. He just shrugs, "Maybe not for awhile, group will those there shit and plus this place don't like ya with someone so" You just smile and nod before leaning in to kiss.

He pushes your body up on the shore after Jai and Kyra leave. He climbs on top of you as he kisses all down your body. He comes back up to your face and holds your cheek in his hand as he looks into your green hazel eyes."What?' you ask softly.

"I don't know how you do it Meadows but, you make me weak" You laugh as once again, he repeat the words you said the first time you... you know.

 

 

 

 


	23. Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it has been a few days I was away at a camp xx

"Arghh" You quickly jolt up in pain from your bed. It was on your rib cage for some reason. "What's going on?" Daryl asks waking up rubbing his eyes. "I don't- I don't know" You stutter before turning back the covers and running to the bathroom. You lift up your shirt on the side to feel your bite throbbing in pain. This was new, this was very new. It must have been from the lake water last night you tell yourself. You wipe some water on it and after a few seconds, the pain settles.

"What was that bout?" Daryl asks as you exit the bathroom, "Oh nothing don't worry.." You chose not to tell him right now, don't want him worrying. You get dressed and head outside as you see Daryl leave to go the house. A few more people say their condolences for Crystal but you just smile, it sucked to be reminded every two seconds.

"Hey what's up?" you ask Daryl walking up to you in the middle of the day "Ya feelin' better from before?" You're caught off guard a bit remembering this morning. God that was weird, your bite has never just randomly stung like that. "Um.. haha yeah I'm fine" you smile awkwardly. "mkay" he mumbles before walking off. "Hey.." You yell before he walks off further, "Wanna visit Alexandria?" You shrug your shoulders, "Been a while, missin' your boyfriend" You joke around smiling referring to Rick.

He giggles back before giving a nod and you both head towards the bikes. "Fucks sake!" you yell, "Outta gas". "Jump on mine," Daryl says while hopping on his bike, you bite your lip slightly while raising an eyebrow, "What?" he smiles. You laugh before lifting a leg up and sitting behind Daryl. "Kat you're in charge be back before dark" Kat nods as your wrap your arms around Daryl's waist.

The engine starts and you both ride off past the gates. You can't remember the last time you rode on a bike being the passenger, you take the time to acknowledge the wind on your skin, your hair. When you're driving don't take much notice of those things, your top starts lift slightly as your feel the wind brush against your back. Your happiness grows when you remember, you're with Daryl. He turns his heads and smiles listening to you laugh while he rides down the road in the forest. You rest your head up against his back and breath in and out.

You really did like this guy, and you realise you both hadn't seen each other this happy in a while beside from the night at the lake. Then, a sharp pain, another one like this morning, ruining your smile, on your bite once again. You face turns and you pull down your shirt to stop the wind from getting to it, and instead of happiness, you turn more concerned.

These randoms stings weren't really a good sign and they would occur at random, some hurt more than others but it still wasn't okay. You finally reach Alexandria and jump off the bike before the gates open, don't want Carol to have more evidence of the relationship. Once the gates open you walk in giving Carl a high five as continue walking, you and Carl have a good friendship you loved being idiots with each other.

You few more people came to you making sure you're okay after Crystal, besides from Maggie who lunges into your arms. "You okay?" "Yeah.." you mumble into her neck hugging her back, "I miss her.," she mumbles back. You break the hug and hold her hands, "I miss her too.." you say softly. You spend a while there as Daryl helped Rick go hunt for some food, you got to know a few more people like Michonne and Tara and a bit more of their past. Their history with the prison and learnt about Beth and Hershel's death.

Eventually, Maggie brings you into to Carol's house, "Hey Carol watch ya cookin'?" Why did we have to go into this house? "Cookies" you grab a sit next to Maggie on the kitchen stools. "Hows Daryl?" Carol asks. "Good, I don't see him much though" "What do you mean?" Carol says with confusion. "Well most mornings he's already out or I leave early and we don't get back till late and he sleeps on the couch so.." it felt weird to lie this much but it had to be done.

She nods before Maggie leaves to go to the toilet. "How's your anxiety?" Wow, of course, she had to say that. "Fine" you answer bluntly, "Don't get angry at him but Daryl told me about your past relationship" Thanks, Daryl. "What about it?" you ask, "I had one like the too I know how much it sucks, but why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" That was a hard question to answer.

"Well he was my boyfriend before the change and the town decided to throw him out, trust me I wanted to kill him but I knew he wouldn't survive for two seconds on his own. He was just good back up." Carol nods, that was the first time you had a fairly okay conversation. Maggie soon walks back out as she continues to talk to Carol while she puts the cookies in the oven.

After a while of just sitting there, your bite starts to hurt again. This one was the worst, you bite your lip trying not to show any signs of pain as you wait for it to go. "I'll be right back," you say quickly and leaving before the girls could say anything. You ran down the porch steps and around the side of house breathing heavenly, what the fuck was going on with your bite.

You look towards the gates to see Daryl and Rick returning, you march your way over there trying to regain normal breathing. "We're leaving," you say assertively "Just got back" Daryl answers back. You look at him in anger, this wasn't the time, "We're. Leaving." You say again, he looks at you then back at Rick before handing him the food and getting on the bike again. You hop on behind him and drive off.

"Gonna explain what that was about?" He yells over the wind. "Nope" you yell back. You hoped your bite acting up was just a day thing, the last thing you needed was something this dangerous turning more dangerous.

 


	24. Tell him

The next few days were horrible, your bite kept acting up, stings at random moments. People were starting to notice you just running away at random to let out pain from how bad the stings hurt. Daryl, on the other hand, lucky just took your word for it when you said you were fine, it never happened much around him mainly cause you don't see each other during the day.

Today, however, you went to the bathroom for a shower like normal. This time though once the water hit your bite it burned, like a lot. You hissed in return, great your couldn't even shower now without being in pain. You realised after though you couldn't even touch around it now without it hurting oppose to just hurting just on the bite. You thought about going to the Doctor but you remember that chick can't keep her mouth shut.

You put your clothes back on for now and acted like everything was normal. You went downstairs and leant against the kitchen counter just thinking. Soon Daryl walks through the door after a run and comes up to. "Ya okay?" He asks you smile in return. He puts his hands on your waist in front of you but because the whole side of you stomach has been hurting his touch killed. You furrow your eyebrows and push him off before heading out the door saying nothing leaving him there.

Maybe you should tell him you thought, knowing him though he would get a full on surgery down here trying to figure out what's happening.

 

The next few days it was the same thing, random stings which were getting worse. Showering was hard you had to cover the bite the best you could. Anytime Daryl would put his hands on your side you would just shrug him away. He didn't to care much, well that's what it seemed like. You felt bad for not telling him but you didn't have much choice, he loves to take care of you even when he knew you didn't need it.

However this day he wasn't gonna look over it. You got home after a long day incredibly tired, you go to walk into to your room but stop and leant against the doorway as Daryl works out of the bathroom. "Hey.." you say softly, "big day?" he asks with a smile. You nod your head with your eyes closed still being very tired. He holds the back of your neck as he guides your lips onto his, you roll with it as he turns the kiss into a makeout.

He guides your legs up around his waist as he holds you up by your lower back. He walks over to the bed as he lays your down while he's still over you. His mouth moves along your body as his hands do the same. His hands move up your side, avoiding your bite like he always does but because your whole side had been hurting this killed.

You do your best to subtly moves his hand away but it goes back. You try your hardest to ignore the pain as his kissing all down your neck. You bit your lip until it gets too much, "Dary-.." You cut off by the other half of you actually enjoying this, "Daryl.." that's all you could get out at the time. You both breathed heavily over each other as you tried to regain your breath until the pain was a way to bad to subside.

"Daryl... Daryl...no.." You couldn't make out words in time before his lips met yours again. Nope, this was too much, his hand was squeezed on your waist and it was agony. "Daryl... Daryl STOP!" You yell pushing him off your by his shoulders. You sat up and rested your head in your hands. Daryl sat up on his knees confused. "What's wrong?" He asks, "I'm-I'm sorry, I-I just can't do this right now" you stutter before walking out leaving Daryl in the bedroom.

Holy shit did that just happen? As if he was just gonna look past that. You ran outside and sat on the porch steps, you rubbed your arms feeling horrible. God, you hate to admit but this was scary, you had never dealt with something like this before. After just sitting there foragers wondering what Daryl was thinking of you Kyra approaches.

"Hey... It's late why you out here?" she asks, you give a weak smile and just shrug. What were your supposed to say? You just embarrassed yourself in front of your secret boyfriend because your bite from a dead person was hurting more than usual.

"Why you up?" you ask back. She looks around awkwardly as your realise she's up to see Jai, "Just goin' for a walk" she adds looking away, your raise an eyebrow at her. "What?" you smile and giggle, "nothin'". She looks at you confused for a while before sitting next to you. You wanted to tell her everything, you knew Kyra well. You remember the day she came here in very early days of the community. She was so little, weak but now she was one of the best fighters here.

You took a deep breath, "I know about you and Jai.." she looked at you confused before coming to terms with herself, "how?" you asks softly. "A few nights ago... in the lake having a swim and saw you two.." you smile slightly remembering how fun that night was with Daryl. "You were just swimming in the lake alone at night?" she raises an eyebrow.

"No... I was with someone.." oh god she gonna loose it. "April..." her face drops as she realises everything "I know I know I shouldn't be with anyone but..." you can't help but smile. She looks so upset, she and Crystal were the ones who decided to kick your old boyfriend out. "Does anyone else know?" "Only Crystal but.." She looks really conflicted like, should she yell at you, help you or be happy for you?

She takes a deep breath before turning to face you. "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." She says with a small smile. You nod as you smile back before giving her a big hug. "If he hurts you I'm not _just_ kicking him out this time" you nod slightly before she heads off to go meet with Jai.

You stand up on the steps but straight after Daryl marches out the door, slamming the door behind him and walking down the steps banging into you. You fall forward a little as you watch him march off with his crossbow into the darkness. He was angry, shit. Why couldn't you just tell him?

 


	25. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you? Sorry I haven't spoken laterly but THANK YOU FOR A THOUSAND HITS AGGHGH this has been my first writing piece so this postive outcome as been so wonderful thank you! Please leave a comment so I know who you are I love making friends !

After a while, you went back inside to get some actual sleep. About an hour later you heard Daryl come back and sleep facing away from you. You take a deep breath and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning to see Daryl out of bed and hearing him in the bathroom. He walks out as your exit the room to also use the bathroom. "Gotta go to Alexandria," He says standing in front of you. "Why?" "They're runnin' low on food, do some huntin' for em' with Rick" you give a small innocent nod, seeing he was still angry about last night. You walk into the bathroom as he walks downstairs while you freshen up and get ready to go.

You walk outside and see Daryl waiting by the car, once he sees you, you hop on the driver's side and begin the car. After a while of driving, you decided to tell him, "I told Kyra," you look over at him. "About us" he looks at you but you couldn't really tell what he was feeling. "When?" "Last night.." He scoffs, "Before or after you pushed me away?" he says loudly.

Argh, this was annoying, you look at him and breath out not saying anything. "Whatever don't care" he answers after a few seconds. You roll your eyes and continue driving. You eventually reached Alexandria and jumped out the car. Daryl went straight to Rick and set off for a hunt. You went to go find Maggie but not before she found you and leapt into your arms, you didn't have a chance to speak before she spoke up. "April I need to tell you something!" "Um okay?" you say before she drags you into her house. She sat you down on the couch holding your hands

"So I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but I was honestly just scared but. I'm pregnant" You face immediately lit up with excitement "Oh my god! This is amazing!" You grabbed her and bring her into a strong hug. "Just.. it won't grow up with a daddy so I hope you can be there for him or her, " she says with a soft smile, "of course I will argh I'm so happy for you!" You say with joy before hugging her again.

Afterwards, you went out and helped people with anything waiting for Daryl and Rick to come back.

**DARYL'S POV**

We walked for an awhile not saying much. "So... anything with you and April?" Rick said. "Hm?" He raised an eyebrow. "Nah man we hate each other" "Really?" he asks. I nodded "Always arguin'" he nodded as we continued walking. After a while, we came across a guy wandering in the forest alone. We hid behind a bush and watched him speak over the walkie talkie, he was one of Negan's men. I and Rick looked at each other angry as we decided it was time to go back.

**APRIL'S POV**

They had been gone for about 2 hours, hope they got some good stuff. Eventually, they returned and Rick ordered everyone to go inside to talk. Everyone went in and stood around as Rick and Daryl spoke. "We saw one of Negan's men in the forest not far from here," Rick said, everyone moved uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. "Didn't they already get want they wanted? Revenge on April?" Tara asks. "That was just punishment, he wants me" You spoke up. "Why don't we just give him what he wants then?" Daryl said angrily. Fuck him, what a dick. You've been bitch recently but was that called for?

You lower your arms in anger prepared to speak up but not before Rick, "No, she's one of us" Daryl rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. It feels like it was when you saved him with his snappy little comments. "Let's just wait awhile we don't what he was doing there," You said calmly, everyone nodded and you all headed back out.

It was time for you and Daryl to head home so you both headed towards the gates. However, when you were just about to leave the gates you stumbled on your feet to the right before following to fall, realising you've passed out.

**DARYL'S POV**

I saw her body fall in front of me, instinct was to go and pick her up but I remembered how pissed of I was. I watched as Rick and that ran up to her going to carry her unconscious body. I noticed her shirt start to lift up and her bite was almost visible. I don't want to have to explain that whole shit to Rick right now if he saw so I went and took over carrying her. "I'll take her, " I said moving the front of Rick, everyone gave me a weird look but I get ignored them and gave it back. God, she looked so beautiful, even if I was angry at her right now.

"I'll take her home," I said as everyone nodded. I went to the car and put her on the passenger side and her body curled into a ball on the seat. I went around and drove us home, I looked over at her body as the sun hit her skin through the window. I didn't know what was happening and I was scared. We got home and carried her bridal style through the streets.

Everyone was running up to me asking what happening, lost count of how many times I said 'unconscious'. I walked into our house and laid her down on her bed before I went and grabbed a glass water for when she wakes up. He body curled as she rested on the pillow. I sat next to her on a chair next to the bed and watched her sleep.

I remembered the day I first saw her, small and little in the cell. How she tried to talk to me but I shrugged her away, strange to think we bonded over eating dog food. I remembered when I tried to escape the cell the first time and how she told me it wasn't time and I didn't listen but... she was right. She always knows what she's doing even when I don't realise. So why is she acting like this? Pushing me away, acting like a bitch?

After a while, I fell asleep on the chair which felt like ages just watching her sleep.

 


	26. Good-Bye Dixon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit goes down here

You wake up with a gasp for air while sitting up. You see Daryl wake up beside you on a chair. "You're awake," he says, "Um.. yeah.." you mumble rubbing your head. "What happened?" you asked. "Ya passed out at Alexandria, bring ya home" You roll your eyes, still pissed about his comment earlier. "Why? Thought I'd be better off with Negan" He shrugged the comment off and hands you a glass of water.

You snatch it off him as you gulp it down being extremely thirsty. "You're welcome" he mumbles again. You give a glare shooting daggers putting down the water. "I wouldn't be the one getting angry," he says getting up from his chair. "and why's that?!" you exhale.

 

"Rick was this close to seeing your bite" he puts his fingers close together in front of his face, "Which shouldn't even have been a problem if you would have already told him!" You cross your arms on the bed, you knew you were in the wrong but you were still angry. "But no me being me I picked you up and stopped them, I could have just left you there!"

"Still doesn't excuse what you said!" you speak up. "I've had every right too you've been such a bitch lately!" You roll your eyes as you remembered all this shit with your bite lately, you passing out had to be connected which meant you were getting worse, fast.

"Screw you," you say normally. "Pfft," he grunts and leans against the doorway. "May I remind you, I saved you and gave you a place to stay" He took a deep breath, "Would of have just been fine on my own" "Says the one who got beat up for not listening to me!" "Screw you Meadows!" he yells looking towards you.

"NO SCREW YOU DIXON! You were in the cell with me for ages! You know how horrible it was in there and you implied to send me back! Fuck you!" You're fuming at this point. "Why the fuck would you care you act like you don't even know me anymore!" He yells back. You couldn't explain right now, you huffed and got out bed heading out of the room.

"What you're just gonna walk away!?" He yells, "Watch me!" you yell back not facing him walking down the stairs as you hear him follow. "What the fucks your problem," He asks. "My problem is you!" "What I said is nothing compared to how you've been acting lately!" He had a point, a good one actually. You've been acting you hadn't known him lately, moving whenever he'd touch you.

You remained quiet not knowing what to say, "Meadows, I care about ya," He says putting his hands on your waist, you quince in pain, holy shit you side hurt ten times worse now. You moved from his hands, "Am I-Am I hurting you?" he asks with much confusion reacting to your reaction. "What? No! As if you care about me after what you said!" You throw his hands down.

 

You moved over to the window in the living room rubbing your arms nervously. You hear Daryl walk up behind you, "I'm sorry for what I said okay? I was just angry..." you couldn't let him win that easily that would mean you'd have to come clean to him. "Pfft," you shrugged his hand your shoulder as he stood behind you.

"Forget it, don't know how I could love someone like you." Did he just? "What?" you ask turning around lowering your arms. "Ya heard me" "You lo-" "not anymore..." Holy shit you fucked up. Did he really? Did he actually just say that... what the fuck is happening. "Daryl.. I-I.." you stutter, "Fucks sake just forget it" He begins to walk away.

"Wait!" you grab his arm but he pulls away. "Unless you're gonna tell me why you've been acting up?" He looks down at you with your puppy dog eyes, "I-I can't" you say softly almost a whisper. "Christ sakes April it's like how it was before! You lead me on..." he begins moving closer to you making you move backwards. "... fucked me in the woods, said I was "yours" now you act like you don't even know me! Whenever I touch you, you throw me away not to mention you pushing me off the other day!" Wow he was really angry.

"Like what are you so afraid of?!?" You look at him in his blue eyes getting distracted, fuck what were you supposed to say? "Um... uh.." "What? huh? you scared I'm gonna beat ya like your old boyfriend?" he did not just say that. Your eyebrows furrowd as you innocent face went angry, "Fuck you" you say clearing before walking towards the door. "Well?!?" he yells as you walk away.

You opened the door but just about as you were gonna walk through, "Ya scard I'm gonna rape ya like your old fucken man?!" To. Fucken. Far. Daryl.

You look straight ahead through the door a few seconds before closing it slowly. You turn towards Daryl put look at the floor as you slowly walk forwards. "Shit Ap... that was to fa-" "Get out" you cut him off. "What?" he asks. "Get out and go back to Alexandria," you say this blunt and clear.

"Ap I'm sorry" he touchs your arm but you move away, you can't even look at him. "Get out" you say again. He begins to get angry as he grabs his stuff from upstairs and you sit on the couch. He marches back down and opens the door. Before he walks out and looks over at you. "Look at me.." he says. "Good bye Dixon" and with that he marches out and slams the door behind him making the whole house shake.

You gasp a little as soon as the door slams as tears run down your face. You don't remember the last time you cried this much. You buried your face in your knees and just cried and cried, you've never missed Crystal more then you do right now. You were truely alone right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGHHH I'M SORRY Don't worry though good will come!


	27. Excuse

You sat on the couch foragers just shaking and crying, but not before you started to hear yelling from outside. "What did you do huh?!" It sounded like Kyra, you got up and moved the curtain to the side slightly to see out the window. You see Daryl being pushed by Kyra as she yells at him.

"Where you going huh?! Did you hurt her?!" "Fuck off me women!" Daryl yells back. The street starts to fill up with people slowly. You walk out the door rubbing your tears away, you leant up against the porch frame at the top of the stairs while watching everything go down.

"That fuck you do huh? Did you beat her? well?" damn Kyra wasn't playing around. "You just gonna watch!!?" Daryl yells at you from the crowd. You don't say anything as you continue watching. "Don't fucken talk to her!" Kat yelled. These people didn't even know what happened and there already being so protective.

As soon as Kat said this Daryl spat towards her on the floor in front of her but not before Kyra gave him a punch to the face. His body falls to the side as he holds the side of his face. She went to go punch him again but not before you finally spoke up "Kyra that's enough!!"

She looks back at you from the street right before her second punch as she regrettably lowers her fist. "Oh so you throw me out and now you protect me!!" Daryl yells at you, "The fuck you say?!" Kyra yells turning to him again, "KYRA!" you yell stopping her. You eventually walk over to the crowd and help Daryl up to his feet but not nicely. You grab him by the upper arm and throw him up in front of you.

Your sadness as now been replaced with anger. You move him into the middle by this point everyone was crowding you two as you looked at each other. "What he do to you?" Kat asked. You looked over at her shooting daggers, not prepared to say right now. "What are we gonna doing with him?" someone in the crowd asks. This sends off everyone to give their ideas.

"Kick him out!" Someone yelled,

"He'll survive he's tuff!" Someone responded,

"Kill him!" Someone else added,

"We're not animals!" Abbi yelled,

"Not too sure about that.." Kyra mumbled walking closer,

You give a glare to step back. "He's going back to Alexandria!" you yell into the crowd while still looking at Daryl. "He'll still a part of the group then! You'll still be able to see him!" Kat yells. Wow, they were angry yet they barely knew half of the story. You sign in response, you looked into his eyes. He looked really hurt, scared even like he was actually sorry for he said. The thought of forgiving him did come across your mind but not now, you were way to fucken angry.

"We'll have a vote" you decide, "tonight..." everyone nods before head back off into their houses but not before pushing past Daryl roughly. You walk over to your house back home and opened the door, you looked over at Daryl standing in the middle of the street, nowhere to go with his crossbow on his back. He looks at you and he almost looks scared, you didn't care right now, however. You marched inside slamming the door behind you.

 

Later on that night everyone gathered at a camp fire with Daryl on a chair and Kyra speaking. You were late though, you walked into the area and ever stared at you as you sat down to the side up the front. You weren't in the mood to speak, you just wanted to hear what everyone had to say. Kyra began speaking...

"We're here to decide what's gonna happen tonight with Daryl, for hurting April..." Everyone was silent. "We don't even know what he did" someone spoke up, everyone's eyes went to you including Daryl's to hear what he did.

You stood there for what felt like ages wondering what to tell them. Do you say the truth? Even though you were angry you would hate to know what they would do to Daryl if they knew what he said. "He..." you look over at Daryl trying to read him and wanting to know what he wanted you to say. "...was just angry" well that wasn't much of an answer.

"We need to know what he did" Abbi speaks up. You swallow, "He just said some things... that maybe he shouldn't.." that was the best they were gonna get. "Good enough for me, he's out!" Jai spoke up. Everyone started to yell over each other saying different things to do. Some people wanted to kill him or trap him away whatever they were saying it was too much.

Everyone's voices muffled together as you stared at the ground, you zoned out as you tried to remember every detail of Daryl's face because you were scared you were never gonna see him again. Yes, he said some pretty fucked up shit but he did say it was too far but... whatever he said you weren't gonna forgive him just yet but you still care about him of course.

Eventually this all good to much, you look down to see your hands shaking as realise what's happening. Remembering you swore to yourself you weren't letting people see you have another attack, you look over at Daryl who notices this too. You look at him and flare your nostrils as you run out of the campfire running home to get your medication.

Very quickly you hear Daryl running after you as you enter your house locking the door behind you, this leads to you hearing Daryl banging on the door. You run upstairs and quickly take some of your medication before things get worse. After 10 minutes your body calms down and you head back out. You see everyone scattered on the street but Daryl on your porch steps.

He notices you and gets up to walk towards but you put your hand up to stop him. You made up your decision ages ago. "I don't care what any of you say, Daryl will go back to living in Alexandria tomorrow morning." Everyone starts to mumble in anger but you didn't care, Daryl follows you back into the house, "Sleep on the couch" you say bluntly before heading up to stairs to go to bed.

The words he said ran through your head as you tried to go to sleep. Did he really mean it? Or was he just angry? You knew it wasn't an excuse but... you didn't want to accept he actually thought that.

 


	28. Fuck

The next day you get up earlier than usual by accident and quickly got dressed, wanting to get today over and done with. You head downstairs "Get up Dixon", he wakes up and a few seconds later to see you slam the front door behind you to head to the cars. You wait for about a minute before you see Daryl exit the house and walk towards you. 

You don't say anything and hop in the car as he does the same. The drive to Alexandria was silent, no ones were spoken. Once you go to your destination you jumped out the car and walked through the gates as Daryl did the same. You see Rick walking towards you in confusion.

"Didn't expect to see you here today" "Don't worry not staying long... just dropping off Daryl" you cross your arms and look over Daryl, "For good" you state. He grunts and walks away as you look back at Rick. "What happened?" Rick asked you shake your head slightly, "Don't worry just be glad he's back with his people.." Ricks nods as you start to head off.

"Stay for awhile... no rush.." Rick says stopping you. You give half a smile agreeing, it will be good to catch up with Maggie and see how she's going. You knock on the door and she greets you with open arms and you talk for awhile eating cookies Carol made. 

Awhile later Rick and everyone including Daryl marched through the doors, "Negan's here" Rick says scared. "What?!" you yell standing from your seat. "I don't know but you and Daryl have to hide!" Maggie says while grabbing you and Daryl by the arms and shoving you two in a closet together, great. Your chest was right up against each other and you could feel each breath as the door closed behind you.

"Don't come out till we tell you" Maggie whispers before leaving and you hear the front door shut. You stare to side refusing to make eye contact with him. "Look at me, " he says softly, "no" you answer harshly, "Why?" "because I hate you," "No ya don't" "At the moment yes" Was he serious? Go, he can be so stupid.

"I fucked up I know.. just" "Just what?" you asking finally making eye contact but he shrugs what he was saying off, "pfft" you shake your head and look away. You feel his hand come up the side of your arm but you slap it away. "Ya can't keep pushin' me away Ap" "Watch me.." say answer sarcastically. He shakes his head in annoyance.

Maybe you were being hard to please but the words he said keep running through your head and it was wrecking you. You started to hear yelling from outside and eventually a gunshot, once you heard it both you and Daryl flinched but remained calm but not before you heard another and closed your eyes on that one. 

About 10 minutes after the front door opens and so does the closet door as you both stumble out, "What the fuck?!" you yell to everyone back in the room. Everyone's mood was sad as you stood there fuming. "Rosita tried to shot Negan but missed and then... he shot enid" you fall backwards a bit and rubbing your face, "but not before he stabbed Spencer..." Rick said regrettably. You shook your head and shrugged your shoulders.

"How did this happen?" you asked. "We saw a few more of his people around.." Sasha says. "No one thought to tell me?!" you asked but everyone looks around uncomfortably. "Sorry.." Carl mumbles, "Sorry doesn't save two people does it?!" you argue back. "Ap.." you hear Daryl behind you. "What?" you say angrily while turning around.

He looks like he's about to explode with anger and sadness. You stare at him for a few seconds, "maybe you guys should go.." you say softly over your shoulder to the rest of the group. Eventually, everyone leaves so it's just you and Daryl alone in the room. You throw your hands up in confusion, "What?" you ask. He stares at you some more before shaking his head, "can't do this no more.. " you furrow your eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"Two people died and I'm still worried about ya... I can't, I need to stay focused on what matters, plus I can't keep covering for you with Rick.. ya need to tell him about ya bite" "I-I kno-" "Nah ya don't... once again I'm sorry but good luck Meadows... see ya around.." He finished and walked past you and brushed against your shoulder.

Just like that your world fell, yeah you were angry but.. you didn't actually want him gone forever. You turn around to see the front door shut behind him. You sniff little holding back tears, you saw your knife on the kitchen counter and you grabbed it marching outside. You walked outside and headed to the gates, "going for a hunt" you told Michonne, "you can't go on your own.." she says trying to stop you. "Watch me" and with that, you were too far out for her to stop you.

You walked foragers before sitting at the bottom of a tree until you realised this was the same area you and Daryl first had your ... the first moment I guess. You sat there drawing patterns in the dirt with your knife just thinking and trying to clear your head. After a while you eventually start to hear whistling, you immediately clicked and realised who it was.

Soon you were surrounded by Negan's men just watching you within the trees, you ignored them and I acted like they weren't there. Soon Negan himself appeared from the trees swinging Lucile around, "well... well... well... you're finally alone" you look up to give a cute smile before going back to drawing. He kneels in front of you, "Do I have to tell you or are you gonna put up a fight?" you look up at him again, "wait and see won't we?" you say with a smile.

In a few seconds his men were walking in, one picked you up by your upper arm but you punched them. You tried to defend yourself as best as you could, soon there were just too many men even if you stabbed 5 of them. You held up your hands straight with your only knife with your hair in your face as you realised you were outnumbered. "FUCK" you yell as you hair blows upward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO IM EXCITED


	29. Tough Cookie

Next minute one of Negan's men grabs your hands and ties them behind you back, Negan comes up to and puts Lucile right in front of your face with him on the other side. "How's your leg?" he asks softly, you look at him in utter hatred. "Missed my little cure" you ignore him before you get pushed into the car a few feet away.

After a while, you realise they're driving back to Alexandra, shit. Once you arrive you look up to see Daryl on watch ducked down with his gun, idiot gonna get himself killed. Before Negan gets out he looks back at you as you give a glare and hops out with Lucile. You see him and bunch of his men around as the gates open.

You see mostly everyone at the gates in fear as Negan swings his bat around while you wait in the backseat. Eventually, Negan points to one of his men and then they come and open your door, they grab you by the upper arm and drag you out forcefully and pushing you up with Negan. All your friends face drop and confusions grow, you stand there looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"I finally got your girl guys! And it's hard to believe that I had the leader for 3 months and didn't even know!" Negan goes on this big tangent about how betrayed he felt. During this, you look up to see Daryl lining his shot if he takes the shot all his men will shot us this wasn't smart. In the middle of Negan's sentence, you cut him off...

"Daryl Don't!" you yell still looking at the floor. Daryl gets up from his post as Negan looks up noticing him, "Daryl! Hey, I missed you!" Daryl looks at you annoyed before climbing down the ladder joining everyone on the opposite side of the gates. "Ha ha! Gotta get my Daryl back!" Negan jokes pointing at him.

You look up to see Daryl looking at you, he looks angry but also worried. Negan notices this look you two give and points at both of you with Lucile, "you know you two were in a cell for a long time... wouldn't be surprised if anything... happened." Daryl shifts from one leg to another uncomfortably.

Daryl looks like he was about to march at Negan any second it was a little scary. Negan keeps looking at you then at Daryl and back and forth foragers, you knew what he was thinking he wasn't stupid, you just wish Daryl could see this too. "I wonder.," Negan mumbled before walking up to you and grabbing you by your cheeks and laying a big kiss on you lips for about 3 seconds.

While this is happening you hear Daryl scream, "NO!" Negan breaks the kiss and throws your face down with his hands as you see Daryl being held back by Rick by his arms. "Daryl you fucken idiot!" you yell, now Negan got what he wanted, confirmation you two still deep down cared for each other.

You see Daryl look at you confused as Negan laughs maniacally holding his belly. You look around and see the rest of the group just as confused as Rick holds on to Daryl still who is trying to escape. "Whoah!! That is gonna make this.. so much more fun!" Negan states before slamming the end of Lucile into your stomach causing you fall slightly.

"Arghhh!!" you scream as you hear Daryl yell more, you see him kicking and screaming with his back on Rick's chest kicking his legs in the air. One, two, three more hits to the stomach but you still remained on your feet. You could still hear Daryl screaming, "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Daryl why are you acting like this?!?" Rick yells at him, "BECAUSE I-I LOVE HER GOD DAMN IT" did he just? This caused you look up immediately, his eyes meet you as you felt the first shred of happiness since forever. He still cared, he still wanted to be with you. "I...I love-" before you finish you sentence Negan cuts you off. "Nope, I'm bored! you're tough it's annoying" what does that even mean?

He looks around for a while, "Rick... bring Daryl over here would you?" he points the ground in front of you. Rick thinks for awhile before dragging Daryl over. "Thank you," he says, "now keep holding him or else he'll run away" and with that, he started to punch him in the stomach the same way to you.

You watched each punch as he started to fall as Rick sadly held him in place. "Damn, you still ain't crying yet?" Negan asks you finishing, you look up and start to get back on your feet properly. "You could kill him right in front of him... and I still wouldn't cry, because you're trying to break me but... I'm already broken" you finish your sentence with an evil smile and he looks at you trying to read you.

"Maybe not.. but this might" he says and turns to the side, "YOU BEAU!" he yells. No, as fucken if. Next minute you see you old boyfriend Beau come out from one of the cars, that fucken bastard he beat you for years. He walks over next to Negan and your body fills with rage. "You.." you mumble, he puts his arms out wide gesturing to himself, "me.." he says smiling. Your mood changes, "I'LL KILL YOU!" you yell and the person behind you grabs your arms so you just kicking in the air.

"Damn you've gotten confident.." Beau says, "Wanna see what else I've done?" you lower your legs and try run towards him, "You should be dead! Of course, you're with him!" you gesture to Negan with your head. "Bit harsh.." he jokes, "Fuck you!" you spit to the floor in front of him. He turns to Daryl and kicks him over slightly with his floor, "Don't fucken touch him!" you yell.

"This who you with now?" he looks confused as he points to him on the floor, you remain silent not really knowing how to answer that yourself. Negan grabs Beau on the shoulder, "alright Beau you've done your job". Before Beau leaves he looks you up and down and scoffs as you fill with more anger. Negan walks over to you looking confused, "damn... you really are a tough cookie.."

 

 


	30. I'm April

Negan turned to look at everyone at the gates and open his arms wide, "See people, this is why you ne-" "ARGHHHH" you interrupted his speech, your bite started to hurt like never before. You couldn't even hide the pain. You turned your body to the side trying to hold your bite with the other side of your body because your hands were tied. 

Negan turned around confused, "what the fuck?" he asks. You continued to grunt and moan not being able to speak. Everyone looked at you confused, expect for Daryl who quickly caught on. He started to kick again, "It's her b- It her!" he tried not to say the word. Negan also caught on and tried to play with Daryl.

He puts his hand to his ear and moved closer to him, "It's her what Daryl?" Daryl looked at him with hatred as you continued screaming. "What's going on?!" Rick yelled still holding Daryl. "IT'S MY FUCKEN BITE!" you finally yell.

"'Your' what?!" Rick drops Daryl walking towards you. "Oh, you didn't know?" Negan asks moving towards you. He grabs your upper arm and throwing you up with him, "Your little leader here has had this baby.." he turned you to your side and move your shirt up to show your bite. "...for like 9 months now! Which means you guys had the cure all this time!" Rick looks at you with anger and so does everyone else.

"She needs to go to the infirmary!" Daryl yells. "Okay let's go back to mine and we'll get you a doctor" Negan responds, "Are you kidding me she'll die!" Daryl yells again "You've got Carson in back just let him treat me here.." you tried to persuade Negan. He looks at you trying to decide before yelling for Carson. He walked you by holding your arm with Carson to the infirmary.

Negan threw you on the bed with your hands still tied as you still were grunting from the pain. Carson tried to look at your bite but every time you moved and screamed in pain. "She needs to be held down.." the doctor tells Negan waiting at the door. You try your best to get up onto your elbows to talk to him, "If you don't get Daryl, Rick or anyone of my people I will happily kill myself so you can't have your cure."

After that Negan opened the door and yelled, "DARYL, RICK OR ANYONE OF HER PEOPLE.." and with that Daryl, Rick, Michonne and Rosita came running in. "Her hands are still tied?!" Rick yell at Negan undoing your ties around your hands. Daryl and Rick held down your arms while Michonne and Rosita held your legs.

"Ri-ck I'm sorry.." you mumble in between grunts. "It's okay don't worry!" Rick reassures you. Carson kept poking around your bite as you continued to scream at the top of your legs and before you now it you've passed out due to pain. 

 

What felt like hours later you finally woke up, not in any more pain. You got up slowly rubbing your arms as everyone ran towards you. "I need my walkie!" you tell them, they look at you in confusion before actually handing you it. "I NEED EVERYONE I MEAN EVERYONE COMING TO ALEXANDRIA AND SURROUNDING NOW!" You yell into the walkie at you community before laying back down. Next minute doctor Carson walks in and you sit back up.

"What happened?" you ask as he stands at the end of the bed. "Well you passed out due to pain but what I think was happening is that your body is trying to fight the infection... you're very healthy so your body isn't giving up." "So what happens when my body loses the fight? I become one of them?"

"Well maybe or... you continue to take care of your health your body will kill the infection and the bite will heal normally and you'll be fine." A slight smile comes across your face as you look around to see everyone's face do the same. "Has this been happening long?" Carson asks, "What?" you ask back.

"These stings... I doubt this was the first time.." You look around before landing on Daryl who looks curious to what you're gonna say. "Um... yeah.. they started a while ago then eventually water couldn't touch it, soon after that, you couldn't touch any of the sides and then the last thing that happens was passing out.." 

Daryl rubs his face feeling guilty as Rick and Michonne connect the dots. Soon Negan walks back in, "Come on Darl time to go home!" With that, you got up and headed outside with Negan while everyone followed. You noticed your side doesn't hurt anymore and you could even touch the actual bite and it didn't hurt, you actually had hope for once. 

You reached the gates with Negan as you see all your people hiding around in trees and bushes, you stop in your tracks. "Well.. let's go" Negan tells you but you give a cheeky smile. "Nah... I'm good.." and with that, all your people emerged from the trees as Negan noticed how outnumbered they were. 

Negan looks around before you come up behind him kicking the back of his knee making him fall. You grab Lucile and throw in up in your hand before sticking her to Negan's throat. "You're never gonna see us again, and we are never gonna see you again." and with that Negan gave a small nod. You smile and turn around and put Lucile on your shoulder.

You hear Negan get up, "Wait, one more thing.." you say, you turn around to walk back up to Negan, "just to repay the favour.." and with that, you slammed the side of his leg with Lucile as you gave an evil smile. He tried to stand on his feet but you pushed him over and went and stood at the gates.

You watched as he people drove off and all you people came up and celebrated with each other while you stood there with Lucile on your shoulder. Once his people were out of sight the gates closed and you chucked Lucile to your side in a bush. You laughed and smiled turning around making eye contact with Daryl.

You smile lowered as you two look at each other from either end of the street. You took a deep breath before sprinting to him as he did the same. You jumped up to each other arms as you wrapped your legs around his waist not caring about everyone watching. You both mumbled sorry over and over again into each other's necks. 

You look up as you both kissed each other passionately after so long. "How did we not know?" you hear Rick say next to you, "It was so obvious.." Michonne adds. You laugh as you look to the side, "Guess I was right the whole time" Carol mentions with a smile. Well, there goes the secret. 

You look deep into his blue eyes, "I love you". he smiles, "Love ya too". You giggle as he puts you back down onto your feet. He takes a deep breath while looking at you "Who are you..?" you give small smile while looking up at him.

"I'm April."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, so all things must come to an end. I am so grateful for being able to even write this, I started writing this because I had an anxiety attack at school and write then I decided I wanna write this story for some reason. Thank you, everyone, who followed this and I do have other stories in mind so who knows in the future. Maybe I'll continue this one day because I did have a few plots with April and Daryl that I didn't end up writing so who knows. So yes thank you so much I love you all and hope to hear positive feedback about this xx


	31. Music to my ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I'm back, yeah I don't know why I thought of this plot with April and Daryl I really want to write it but I have to lead up to it. I'm trying to relate it to the actual story line now but it's kinda of hard because I changed it so much last time :\\.

Months passed and boy did a lot of shit go on. Alexandria and Terabithia teamed up with another community called the Hilltop. You had already tried to work with them once in the past but their leader Gregory was a nut case.

**THEN**

You walk through the front gates with everyone from Alexandria, including your old friend Jesus, he was always nice to you but you didn't get to know him long last time. You carry on through the doors and stand next to Daryl. It took awhile getting used to everyone knowing about you two and now it was okay to act like a couple.

Rick and everyone had already met these guys ages ago but only now went through with using them for help for some reason. Soon Gregory him self-walked through and he wasn't very thrilled to see you again.

"Oh god not you guys again.," he says reluctantly before his eyes meet yours. You cross your arms in curiosity to see his reaction. "Oh.. no.., not you again" he points in fear.. how stupid. You giggle in response, he treated you like a monster. Rick noticed this, "you two know each other?"

"We tried to make a deal in the past," you speak up, "Yeah not before you shot me in the leg!" Gregory justified. "Couldn't be the first time could it?" you say with a cheeky smile remaining calm, implying he was always an asshole.

"You shot him in the leg?" Daryl asks turning to you, you sign in annoyance. "We tried to do a deal a while ago, he was being completely incompetent and bagging my people-"

"What did he say?" Michonne asked you turn to her, "We were a heartless group of assholes who couldn't even cry over our dead mothers." The room moved uncomfortably, "Then he started hitting on Crystal..." you paused, "..lost my shit and shot him in the leg..." you shrugged your shoulders. It had been awhile since you mentioned her...

"Well, we're gonna move past this so we can help each-" Rick started to speak before Gregory cut him off "Oh no I ain't working with her" he pointed at you before walking back into his office but not before one of your knives stopped him.

The knife flew across the room right next to his face before you walk towards him. You grabbed your knife and Gregory's collar and chucked him into his office and closed the doors behind you. He tried to speak but not before you punched him square in the face, once his body came back up you grabbed his collar and threw him up against the wall.

"You need to get your fucken priorities straight!" you threaten in his face. "You don't know what you're talking about.." he struggles to say with his body pressed up against the wall. You sure about that old man?" "We won't win."

You grabbed his body and slammed in back against the wall again, "Try and listen through your thick skull, I have a boyfriend and a family I need to protect so are you gonna help me or not!" you yell. He remains silent as you throw his body down in anger and walk out the door.

Everyone on the outside sees his body laying there with a black eye as you walk out the main doors. Daryl follows you but before he can say anything all the people of the Hilltop declare they do want to help regardless of what Gregory says.

**NOW**

Soon after gaining the Hilltop Jesus informed everyone about the Kingdom and how they could be useful for our fight.

**THEN**

Jesus walks us into the room where we did see a massive Tiger, that was definitely new. During this interview, you finally saw Morgan again after so long. We also met King Ezekiel, god that guy is weird talking in code. Rick explained what we wanted, to fight. We realised Negan wasn't gonna stop until he and all his community are killed sadly.

They seemed reluctant at first but to sure maybe he'll come around. You and Daryl left the theatre area and headed outside where we learnt we just missed Carol. You got fairly close with her after you and Daryl came out, she actually very understanding and you had learnt a thing or two from her.

When you and Daryl learnt this you notice Daryl was a bit distant at the Kingdom, you grab his cheek and turn his face to you. "Hey.." you move your hand on to his chest "we'll find her.," you assure him. He gives a half smile and nods before kissing you passionately, even if it was in front of everyone.

It lasted a bit longer than anticipated, "Get a room.." Carl mumbles while walking past giving a death glare. This breaks your kiss and you notice Daryl was about to walk up to Carl but you hold him back, "He's just still upset about Enid" Daryl nods and walks off.

 

A few days later, King Ezekiel finally let up on where Carol was and you and Daryl were finally able to go see her again. She was staying at an old house in the bush by her self. We knock on her door and God her face when she saw us. We both gave her a massive hug and went inside. She made us dinner and we chilled for a while.

"How are- how is everyone back home? Abbi and that? What about everyone at Alexandria?" You look at Daryl hesitant to tell her what happened.

A few of us were out on a run when they were ambushed and taken down, it was horrible. We lost Abbi, Jai and a few people from Alexandria. "Yeah.. everyone's fine" Daryl lies. You look at him in confused and a bit upset, she didn't need to be lied to.

Awhile later when we left, "You shouldn't have done that.. you should have told her.." you confess. "Ya saw her she just wants peace" he justifies. "Still shouldn't have lied.." he just looks at you while walking and speeds off to the car, you sigh response.

 

Your favourite thing, however, was to go home at the end of this day and always have Daryl. Getting through the door together and just climbing all over each other. He picks you up from the waist so you wrap your legs around his waist and kisses all down your neck. He usually goes to the kitchen counter and sits you on top of it removing your clothes barely breaking a kiss.

His mouth moves along your chest and down your body making you moan before you both remove your pants and he enters you. You scream and leave claw marks all down his back, you feel his thumb over your mouth and he moves to face you.

"Shh.. want the neighbours to hear?" he smiles slightly, you smile back. "It would be music to my ears" you finish with a cheeky smile.

 


	32. Realise it

**THEN**

"You and Daryl wait here while we scout for supplies, you two shouldn't go home on your own. A few of us will drop you guys off later" Rick reassured us as he left you and Daryl at Alexandria. This gave you some time to properly look around the tiny town.

You wondered up to these apartment buildings confused, "who lived here?" you ask Daryl coming up behind you. "Spencer's parents, Deanna she used to run this place," he tells you. You nod and start to walk inside with Daryl behind you still.

The house was really cute looking and very homely. You wondered around the living room while Daryl wondered into the kitchen. While walking around you came across an old video camera and started to play it.

It was Rick and Carol and even Daryl, "Holy shit.." you mumble grabbing Daryl's attention. "What?' he asked walking over. "Look at this.." you tilt the camera to face him to show the video of him.

"Hmm... Deanna made us have an interview before we starting livin' here" he starts to walk off. You turn off the camera and put it back. "Really an interview?" "Ain't no different from yours" he jokes around.

"My interviews are more... intense" you giggle walking towards him, he brings you into a hug before kissing the top of your head. "Let's head out Rick'll be back soon.." he tells you, you smile and nod and walk out.

Only about 10 minutes later Rick, Michonne and Carl pulled back up and we all circled. "You see anything?" you ask. "We came across a view bombs on the highway... Rosita was able to grab em'. Over the walkie we heard Negan say he's still looking for you too, looks like he hasn't given up yet." Rick tells everyone.

You move uncomfortably and look over at Daryl who does the same. "No one goes out alone and you can't go without telling anyone.. we don't need any more deaths". With that everyone nodded and you, Daryl and Rick headed to the car to drive home.

 

About a day later everything was quiet at home, Maggie and Sasha were over at your house to discuss some things, you didn't even know. Ever since this war was declared you barely talked to people unless you had to. The girls sat in the kitchen while you laid on the couch in the other room fiddling with your knife.

You weren't really thinking about much, just what your next move was with Negan, annoying. That's all you would think about, sometimes you missed thinking of things to think about. Now it was always Negan and what he's up to. You barely even think about Daryl anymore... damn that was bad.

Realising this you began to wonder where he was.. you jolt up and head into the kitchen. "Do you guys nowhere Daryl is?" Maggie said no but Sasha said she saw him near the front gates. You held onto your knife and marched outside slamming the door behind you.

If he was out there alone at a time like this he had another thing coming. You didn't even realise you also went alone into the woods alone looking for him, you were too upset to even realise right now.

You walk not the far into the words before you see him walking through the trees with his crossbow, obviously hunting. You walk up towards him and step on a stick by accident, quickly he spins around with crossbow directly aligned with your head.

You stared at him with anger as he lowers his crossbow realising it's you. "What?" he asks walking away. "What are you doing out here?" you ask pretty pissed off, "needed some space.."

"From what?" he looks at you but doesn't answer, "From me?" "Didn't say that.." he answers but while shooting an arrow at a squirrel on a tree. "You were thinking it" you answer back. "You don't know what I think!" He started to get defensive. "You know I didn't want anyone out here alone!" You walk towards him, you were so tiny him being 5.8 with your tiny ass 5.3. "I can take care of myself!" he argues back.

"That's not the point he has so many more people you're always out numbered out here!" "What about you huh? You're out here alone?!" He started to yell at your face now, you took a step back realising you ran out by your self to find him.

"Look we shouldn't even be having this conversation out here it's dangerous!" You yell back. "Oh, you wanna go back?!" He gets up close in your face, "Yes!" you don't back down. "Fine!" he yells and grabs your wrist tightening and speed walks back home holding your arm and yanking you forward.

Once he reaches the gates he flings you forward letting you go. He marches home as you look at your wrist, all red. You're still angry, you start to march home too. You see Daryl just to walk through the door. "What's wrong with me?!" you yell getting his attention.

"Nothing's wrong with you Ap!" he turns towards you, "Oh bullshit what's wrong?!" you move further on the porch. "Is it that hard to understand?!" he yells while picking you up and putting you on the porch railing so you're the same height.

"You treat me like everyone else.. like I ain't nothing to you!" he explains. "That's bullshit you know how much I care about you..". "I don't see it, whenever we're around people you act like I'm nothing!"

"I'm sorry Dixon but when I'm giving orders I don't have to be all lovey dovey" You argue back. You continued to fight for what felt like a while, just going back and forth. He got really close to you yelling in your face on the porch as you yell back.

"You know if you can't accept how I work then maybe we shouldn't even be together!" You argue It was strange even though you said that you didn't mean, and you felt he knew that too. "Fine!" he yelled, "Fine!!" you yell back inches away from each other face.

And boom, his lips were on yours as you aggressively kissed each other, this was full of anger and lust. He grabbed your neck and tilted it to the side to start kissing your neck. This made you remember you're still in public during day light.

"We're still outside Dixon.." you mumble, "let em' watch" he mumbles back on your neck you giggle as he picks you up from the porch railing and carries you inside. This is when realised Maggie and Sasha were still in your house and awkwardly watch Daryl carry into the kitchen, sitting you on the counter still kissing you.

"Maybe less kissin' and more Playin' like the rest of us.." Maggie says awkwardly, you look over your shoulder to face her. "Yeah I will just.." you turn back at Daryl and smile, "...I need some Daryl time" you giggle at the term.

Daryl smiles and accepts your apology and the girls laugh and say their goodbyes. It was true though, you did need more time with him. You rarely even talked to him much anymore and you missed him just didn't realise it until now. Anyway, you did love this man strangely enough and more strange is that he loved you too.

 


	33. I Know

**THEN**

Everything slowed down for awhile for some reason, but only for you. Rick asked for you to take it slow for a little, save energy or something. With means, you were home a lot of the time which annoyed you. You wanted to help but you knew if you were accidentally separated, being taken back to the sanctuary was certain.

So instead you spent your time on the guard post, whistling to grab walkers attention and then using your throwing knife to stab them into the head from above. It was the best thing to pass time when everything was sorted.

Rick also decided to make Carl stay in the community, he thought it was safer or something. It didn't bother you too much, he never really got in the way or anything he was a smart kid.

"Can you teach me that?" you didn't even hear the kid come up with the ladder on the guard post. Watching you throw knives down at the walkers, never missing one. Even though you sorted everything out with Daryl by this time you were still quiet, distant and barely talked anymore.

Nobody seemed to question it, at least to your face. Everyone gave you your space and you liked that, the last thing you had to deal with was pleasing people when it wasn't the time. However, Carl. You looked at him confused for a bit before looking back down at the walkers.

"You want throw knife into their heads... then throw a knife in their heads." Once all the walkers were dead and you ran out of knives you stood up and faced Carl. "Just like how I want an apple so I'm gonna go get an apple", with that you brushed passed him and climbed down the ladder.

That's how you lived your life, you wanted something you get it. You want to do something you do it. It was simple but it worked. "Aren't you gonna get your knives?" you hear Carl behind you. "I'll get em' later, " you tell him will working as he comes up next to you."Hey, um.."

He stops you and you turn to him. "This is gonna sound.... stupid but um.. can you take me out later... like out of the gates?" You furrow your eyebrows confused.. why would he want to out of all things?

"Why?" He seems really hesitant to answer. "I um.. still trying to get over Enid and it was something we would do.. we knew it was stupid but we grew closer through that and I guess I need closure or whatever".

He kicks at the ground while tried to decide, you knew Rick wouldn't like it and it was very safe but you could understand where he was coming from. "We can't go far... and not for long... we'll go later.." he looks up shocked that you actually said yes, you give a small smile and walk off to get your apple.

 

Not long later you grabbed your knives from the walkers head and moved them to the side from burning later. After Carl caught up with you and you headed out of the gates. It was quiet at first but you were used to silencing with Daryl when you two were in hunting moods you never talked.

"We weren't even together technically.." Carl breaks the silence and you look at him. "We kissed once.. in a tree but the relationship I don't think was ever a thing.." you look back to walking feeling bad for the kid.

"What about you and Daryl?" he asks, you quickly look over at him shocked. "Me and Daryl?" he nods. "Um..." you don't even remember the last time you had a normal conversation with someone other than Daryl that wasn't serious.

"We first kissed in the cell at Negan's... uh.." you look over at him feeling really awkward, you had never talked openly about the relationship considering you guys were a secret for so long and nobody ever had time to ask these questions. "When did you guys get together?" he asks.

"Um.. well like we had se-" you stop yourself remembering Carl was a kid. You look at him feeling awkward as he starts to giggle. "April I'm 17 its okay" "Still!" you giggle back but calm down. "Um.. yeah I guess we did shit.. in the woods.."

"Oh, the woods?" Carl looks at you shocked but giggle. "Yeah... oh god you can't say I'm talking about this stuff to your dad" you both just laugh as you continue. "Everything was kind of confusing for while until we kind decided we wanted a thing... but like... no one would know.."

You giggle and so does he, "To be fair I totally called it," he says, you bumped into his side. "Did not" he pushes back. "Did so!" you laugh as a walker emerges from the trees. You go to stick a knife in its head but Carl tells you to wait because he throws one of his knives into its head exactly how you did on the guard post.

"You're a fast learner" you state, "It helps.." Carl says grabbing his knife back. "Come on let's head back." Carl nods as you make your way home.

 

Soon enough you get back and Carl heads to put away his stuff while Kyra approaches you, "Um hey Daryl got back he's at your house" you nod while going home.

You enter and you see Daryl get up as soon as he sees you and walks towards you. "Where were ya?" he asks really concerned. "I was out.."

"Were you alone?" "No."

"Who with?" You couldn't really tell him cause if Rick found out he would kill you. "Don't worry about.." you try to walk into the kitchen but Daryl steps in front of you.

He doesn't say anything but you knew what he was thinking, "Does it matter?" you ask.

"We saw Beau out there today, your old guy.." This took you by a lot of shocks. "Beau..? he's name just enrages you. Daryl nods... "Um. I was with Carl but.. don't tell Rick"

"Why Carl?" he asks confused, "Don't worry it was just needed closure or whatever for him but It helped me to.." Daryl didn't really say anything for a bit. "We want you out there with us tomorrow.." You didn't really question it, instead, you just nodded and Daryl let you go and you decided to walk upstairs.

"Hey.." he grabs your attention and you turn around. "I love ya.," he says. You smile as you could tell he felt like he didn't say it enough, you nod and giggle "I know.." he smiles and with that, you walked upstairs.

 

 


	34. I have a plan

**THEN**

Today Rick and Daryl wanted you to go out searching for supplies, it had been a long time since you've been out. You didn't really like it, spending all your time within the gates but you didn't have much of a choice, you knew it was for the best.

You put on your blank tank top and jeans with your boots and headed downstairs to meet with Daryl in the kitchen. "Been a while since you've been out... ya gonna be okay?" he asks while you grab your water bottle. "I kill dead people for a living and don't get paid.. I'm great, " you say jokingly before giving Daryl a kiss and heading out with your water.

Later Rick and Michonne pulled up, Michonne had planned to stay here to keep watch while the three of you went off. Before you were about to go Carl came up to you guys. "I wanna help" you didn't say anything as you thought it wasn't your call. You look at Rick whose thinking.

"No.." Rick answers "Please" Carl pleads, "Why?" you ask. "I don't wanna stay here and do nothing when I could help." You look at Rick again, if it was up to you, you would let him come. He was a tough kid and could take care of himself. "Fine.. but stay close! Don't do anything without me telling you to!" Rick tells his son as we all get into the car.

Rick and Carl sat in front while you and Daryl in the back. The car was silent for away as Daryl rested his hand on your leg while you looked out the window. "Did Daryl tell you what we saw yes-"

"Yes." you cut off Rick speaking to you, you look at him through the rear view mirror. "We'll be going to the same spot... might see him again.. I need to know nothing will happen that isn't planned". You didn't say anything mainly cause you couldn't promise anything, last time you saw Beau you were reading to bash his face in, he was just lucky your hands were tied.

Eventually, you stopped near a forest line and began searching in. "Remember this place?" Daryl asks you raising an eyebrow. You look around and began to realise it was the place you told Carl about yesterday. "Really?" you raise an eyebrow too as you notice Carl trying not laugh, you look at him trying to tell him to shut up as you look over at Daryl putting the looks together.

"Did you tel-" "No" you cut him off smiling obviously lying. "You guys confuse me," Rick says giggling cause you all to laugh. It was nice to remember to have a sense of humour in these dark times.

After a while of walking and a few Walker kills later you guys started to a few of Negan's men but remained silent each time. Every one you hoped it was Beau, you knew Rick told you not to do anything but your rage was taking over you.

Not long after Daryl made you all go behind a bush when someone else started to emerge, of course, it was him. He was alone and just had his gun, pathetic, you hated this man. You grab onto Daryl's arm squeezing it feeling anxious.

You start to shift awkwardly trying to hold yourself back, "April I know you're angry but-" before Rick could even finish that sentence, you launch yourself up and walked out of the bush and started approaching him.

"Hey, asshole!" as soon as he turns around you punch him right in the face. You yank his gun off him and throw it aside. You grab his collar and pin him up against a tree and continue to punch him. "April..?" he stutters out, "Yeah remember me fuck face?" you spit in his face. He catches on this is a fight and knees you in the stomach and pushes you back and punches you in the face.

"You've got a good punch.." he says getting ready to fight. "Learn't from the best.." you sarcastically say before continue to punch him. You both fall over and roll down a hill, once you land you get on top of him and get ready to punch his all beaten and bloody face again.

However, you don't get a chance to as you hear the sound of a gun click next to your head, "Might not wanna do that doll" you don't know why but.. you just started to laugh and fall to the floor next to beau who could barely move, you didn't go easy on him.

When you fall you realised you're surrounded by guns, all Negan's men.. we'll aren't you smart. "Haven't seen you in awhile.." one of the men say. You point at him "STEVE! I REMEMBER YOU!" you point and laugh on the groud.. being really out of character.

Everyone surrounding you moves uncomfortably really confused. What was more confusing was where Darl, Rick and Carl were.. you would have thought they had stopped you a soon as you left the bush. "Alright I'm ending this!" someone from the crowd and clocks their gun. "NO!" Oh, Daryl..

You then see just Daryl move through the men to be at the front of the crowd and look down at you in disgust, all red and beaten. "Hey baby.." you mumble and giggle at the same time. "For fuck's sake Meadows.." he mumbles back.

"We can't kill her, the boss wants both of these two alive" this is when you two start to realise how outnumbered you were. Quickly after the guns pointed to Daryl. You snap out of your crazy mood and held your gun to the man who had his gun closet to Daryl.

"Might not wanna do that..." you raise an eyebrow "...doll." Daryl slowly dropped his crossbow and continued to look at you in anger. Soon someone knocked the gun out of your hand and tied your hands and same with Daryl's. You two couldn't stop looking at each other in anger.

You knew it was your fault and you two were going back where you started, great. Later you two were in the back of a truck, sitting opposite each other not saying anything. "I'm sorry.." you finally speak up.

He just looks up at you but doesn't say anything. "Where's Rick and Carl," you ask. "Went back home.. went to tell everyone" "How do they know?"

 "It wasn't very hard to guess.." you stay quiet, damn you really fucked up. "Why did you stay?" you ask again. He takes awhile to answer, "Didn't want you going back to this place alone.." you stay quiet again "...I ain't angry, I'd probably do the same if I saw Dwight or somethin'" you didn't really know what to say for a while.

"You don't hate me?" you feel so vulnerable for some reason. "I don't hate ya Ap... I love Ya," you stared at him for a bit, really confused. After about a minute of staring you quietly whisper, "I love you too.."

He smiles and so do you, "So... how we gonna get out of this one?" he asks with a less serious tone. "Don't worry, I have a plan."


	35. Nothing will change that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late! Sorry if chapters are gonna be abit slow because I just write them when I'm bored, plus I'm mainly waiting for season 8 to reallllyyy continue this ! :)

**NOW**

One guard held Daryl by the arm while Dwight held yours walking down the old familiar corridors. Eventually, you reached an old cell and your tires on your hands were undone and you and Daryl were chucked into an old wet cell.

You both remained quiet for a little until you looked to your right. "No way.." you mumble, "hm?" Daryl grunts. " the Same cell.." you gesture to the old scratch marks you made on the wall last time you were in here you made when you were bored. "First place we met.." you softly say turning around crossing your arms and resting your head on his chest.

After a few seconds, you look up to see a security camera that was new. You raise off his chest and look at the camera. "What's wrong?" Daryl asks, "Have sex with me" you randomly say turning to him. He is taken back obviously and you grab the back of his neck.

"Trust me.." you whisper, time to put your plan into action. He leans down and kisses you passionately, his hands grab your waist and spin you around so you're up against the wet wall. He kissed all down your neck and lifts you up by your waist so you wrap your legs around his waist. There was no time for lovey dovey stuff, things escalated and the cell room fills with each other moans as you look into the security camera, hoping to grab .. his.. attention.

Not long after the cell door open, Daryl's head went to turn around to see who it was but you turned his head back. "Shh.. don't worry" you whisper so only he can hear as he continues. You finally got to see his face after so long, Negan.

He stood in the doorway and your eyes looked as you moved on the wall with Daryl. He looked like he was going to make some stupid Negan joke and tell us off but the moment his eyes met yours he went speechless, just holding Lucile on his shoulder leaned in the doorway.

"You jealous?" you ask between breaths, Negan huffs and looks away for a little before making eye contact. "I have standards" he states, you huff back. "You wish you were him.." you refer to Daryl who was being smart and keeping quiet. Negan remain quiet and bit down on his tongue as he looked at you in anger as you continued to move up and down on the wall.

You smiled slightly, "You love me and you hate it, you want to fuck me but you deny it" you bravely say. Negan didn't say anything as he watches you and Daryl climax and finish with each other, never breaking eye contact with each other. Daryl lowered you and you kissed him deeply still staring at Negan.

"Don't you have some wives to fuck?" you ask being a brat, and with that Negan slammed the door of the cell and left. You began to giggle, "Ya gonna tell me what that was about?" Daryl asked extremely confused. "My plan... getting inside Negan's head", Daryl gave a confused look.

"Look, there are some things I didn't tell you about me and Negan.." you began. Daryl grew concerned, you knew he wasn't gonna like the answer but it was impossible to avoid it. "It was when I left that time and Negan bashed me in the leg..."

**THEN (Chapter 2)**

"Dwight leave us some privacy.." Negan says nicely leaving the two of you alone in his room. "What?" you ask bluntly, "Now that's no way to treat someone giving you shelter.," he states. "Shelter? I didn't know an old wet cell with dog food 3 times a day was a common courtesy" you say sarcastically crossing your arms.

"I'm gonna give you a special offer so all that.." Negan starts while moving closer to you, ".. all that can go away." His hand moves up the side of your arm, you thought to have some fun with this and see where you could go with it. "You've met my wives haven't you?" You nod, "so you know how well they're taken care off".

You two are really close to each other now, noses inches away. "You want me to be your wife?' you ask quietly, "It would be a good survival move.." he reassures you before putting his hand on the back of your neck. You look up at him with your green hazel eyes, full of lust and evil intentions. You grab the back of his neck and don't hesitate and slam your lips into his aggressively.

Negan doesn't hesitate and goes with and you spin him around so he's up against the wall of his room. While making out you make your way down his body and to his waist until you felt his holster, you subtly slip your hand where his knife was being held around his waist. You quietly slip the knife out and keep holding.

You continue to make out before you feel Negan's hands at the rim of your shirt, that's when you decided enough was enough. You grab the knife you stole and lightly stab into his leg so he gets the message to stop. "I think we'll stop there.." you whisper against his lips breaking the make out.

Just as you said this there was a knock at the door, you both look over at the door deciding what to do next. You look back at Negan, "I think we'll stop there.." he repeats you with an evil smile, you reluctantly take the knife from his leg and spin it around to give it back to him.

He takes the knife back and opens the door to see Dwight again. **(Chapter 2 continues on from here..)**

**NOW**

"Lemme guess this straight... you made out with Negan?" Daryl asked slightly pissed off. You just stared at him but it was obvious an obvious yes. He started to pace around the cell not saying anything.

"I have to get inside his head..." you start, ".. I have to get him to think about me all the time to the point where he goes crazy. That's the only way we're getting out of here, he's preparing to block how we got out last time.." you conclude folding your arms. "You.. you kis-" Daryl starts but can't finish his sentence, he rubs his head and leans against one of the walls.

You go up to him and rub his back, "It's okay we weren't even together then.." you try and reassure him. "Not that fucken point.." he scoffs throwing your hand off. "Hey!" you call him back and grab his arm so he faces you.

"I get your upset, but I don't have a choice-" You're cut off by Daryl's arm pushing you up against the wet wall aggressively. "A choice?!" he questions loudly, "YES A FUCKEN CHOICE!" you yell back against his arm on your chest. "Do you wanna get out of here?!" you break for awhile as Daryl stares at you.

"I'm yours! I always have been and always will be but I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to do shit I hate if we wanna get out of here!" there wasn't much of a break after talking before Daryl's hand punched the tiles right next to your head leaving an indent.

Straight after he backs off and walks to the other side of the cell rubbing his face. "Are you done being a baby?!" you question. He looks up at you in sadness, "I fucken love you, Daryl Dixon, nothing will change that.." you assure him.

He nods and sits on the floor accepting your plan, you go and sit next to him as he hugs you and you two cuddle.

 

 


	36. I can never stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but this one came quickly, I don't really know how I'm gonna continue this just yet but I'm always thinking of ideas. I'm also thinking about starting nother TWD story of Negan's Daughter with Carl and OCs what do you thinkkk?

"Daryyyllll Stopp!!" you giggle, "Never knew you were tickleish.." his hands roam your body as he tickled you as you sat on top of him in the cell against the wall. "Daryl I'm serious!" you couldn't stop laughing.

All of a sudden his smile disappeared and your laugh lowered. "What?" you ask, "Can't remember the last time I heard you laughing..." you give a smile in response not sure what to say. You brush a piece of his hair away from his face as he raises and eyebrow causing you to giggle a little. "Hey you can help me ya know.," you say lightly punching his shoulder. "What ya mean?" he asks. "Get inside Negan's head, say whatever you have to say to make him jealous.." you say reluctantly.

Daryl looked at you, but before he could answer you were interrupted by the door opening, you didn't hesitate to start making out with Daryl in a case of it being Negan, alas it was Dwight. "What did I say about no fucking?" he questions from the doorway, you look over your shoulder back at him "Awe Dwight just cause Negan fucks your wife now doesn't mean we can't fun.."

He looked at you like he wanted to throw you up against the wall till your brain splattered everywhere. "Negan.. wants ya.." he mumbles walking out, you look back at Daryl and give him one last kiss before whispering 'I love you' and leaving.

You walked down the halls with Dwight holding your upper arm before reaching Negan's room, Dwight knocked on the door and you two walked in. "Dwight leave us some privacy.." Negan adds and Dwight leaves.

"Last time you said that you wanted me to be your wife" you state, you notice Negan's just in his towel and his body is wet from a shower. He just huffs and smiles at your comment as you cross your arms and tilt your head.

"Enjoy the show yesterday?" you ask with a cheeky smile referring to him see you and Daryl fucking in the cell yesterday. He ignores you before you speak again, "You know, you got what you wanted. me and Daryl back but.. a bit of me thinks you regret asking for Daryl back.." you walk closer to him.

"What are you getting at girl?" he asks looking down at you, "Why did you call me here?" you ask breaking away for his question. He walks around you to talk grabbing Lucile from the corner, "You're smart, you know I'm gonna use you and Daryl as a bargain to Rick"

"I'd like to think you just missed me," you say turning around. "You keep thinking then.." he says, he brings Lucile just hovering next to your thigh, triggering your memories of last time you were in this room.

"Tryin' threaten me?" you ask, "Put down the bat... I know you what to fuck me" this takes him a bit of shock by doesn't put the bat down, he pins it up against your thigh as you feel the barbed wire poking in your leg. "I'm gonna use you and Daryl as a bargain so I can have Carl, the man goes weak when his sons in danger.." he tells you.

"Is that all you want me for?" you ask, you put up your hand onto his bare chest. It made your heart sink, this should be Daryl you thought, no other man deserves your touch. "I would have thought your loyalties lye with Daryl.." he said raising an eyebrow.

You tilt your head to side and smile, not knowing what to say. They did lye with him but right now you had to get inside Negan's head. You were interrupted by knocking at the door, "Take a seat," Negan tells you, he seemed pretty pissed but you went and sat on the best. He opened the door to see Dwight with Daryl, Negan extended his arm to let the two in. Daryl and you looked at each other, you had hoped he mentally said 'yes' to your question earlier.

"How is Ya doing Daryl?" Negan asks by he remains quiet. Negan looks at him for a while not saying anything, "Your girl.." he points at you with Lucile, ".. is one special girl.. got a big mouth on her." you ignore him wondering how Daryl was gonna react. "Yeah..." he starts softly, he looks at you before speaking again.

"Especially when she's screamin' my name..' oh my god Daryl, you thought. You try not to react but you see Negan and Dwight look at each other in anger. Daryl takes closer steps to Negan, "I know it was you watching yesterday... like what Ya see?" damn Daryl.

"Ya should see her when I kiss her neck, right here..." he gestures to a point on his own neck, "... she goes crazy, or when she bites my lip when were makin' out... she ever do that to you when yous make out?" you sat there in disbelief.. you didn't think Daryl would go that far.

"That's enough Daryl..." Negan states, you looked over at Dwight who was hella confused. Whenever someone would mention you and Daryl Negan would go quiet, proving he still thought about you but today.. you guess he needed to prove a point. Negan walks over to you on the bed and picks you up by your hand so you're standing.

He puts his other hand on your lower back before he started attacking your neck with his mouth. You saw Daryl who stood there with clenched fists trying not to launch himself at Negan who was going at you neck leaving kisses all over. You slightly shake your head to Daryl to tell him to not do anything.

Eventually, Negan hit that spot of you neck Daryl talked about which you ever so slightly moan and give the tiniest smile, you tried so hard not to be it was always made you moan. Once he stopped he went to look at you but you're walked off and hugged Daryl tightly. "Thanks for the tip," Negan said to Daryl referring to the spot on your neck.

You felt sick and felt bad for the slight moan. You buried your face into his chest as Daryl wrapped his arms around you. Negan just stood in the room still just in his towel, "Go get some clothes on" Daryl mutter as he walked towards the door with you in his arms. Dwight opened the door and walked you two back to the cell, he let you and Daryl hug back the whole way, you knew he knew what Negan did wasn't cool.

Before you walked into the cell you turned around to face Dwight, "Dwight... I'm sorry about my comment before.." you say, he nods and pushing you into the cell. The door closed and you turned to Daryl who walked up to you, he grazed his thumb over your fresh Hickey... You covered it with your hand and fell into his arms again.

"I love you..." he muttered to you, "Why?" you ask into his chest. "Because you're April.." he turns so he can look at you. "...I love you because you're you, I don't care what you do or what happens but I can never stop.." you lean up on your tippy toes and kiss him.

"I love you too..."

 

 


	37. We're going to war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYY WOAHHHH this was a really long time for me to go without writing... yeah I don't have much of an excuse rather than writers' block I legit couldn't think of anything I was dying and this is going to be the last chapter for awhile until season 8 and I should be getting ideas so yeah

You felt Daryl's arms around you as he held you in the back of the truck. It was cold and dark and you both had no idea where you two were going. You both had no weapons and you were wearing the same clothes as when you went to the sanctuary. "How's your bite doing?" he randomly asks.

You lift up your top to see that the once bite is now healing and is more of a scab and gotten smaller. "I'd say my body won thankfully.." you smile, "Good to hear," he replies. Eventually, the truck came to a stop and you both waited for the doors to open.

Once they were two guards came and took you both by the upper arm, they didn't bother putting restraints rather than held you tightly and held you close around one of the cars. You soon realised that you were at the Hilltop and Negan was out doing a speech to who sounded like Rick.

It had been so long since you saw any of them again and it would be nice to at least see them. Soon you hear Negan, "I want him..." he paused "in exchange.." he didn't finish the sentence as you noticed you were being dragged again through the gates. The two men pulled both of you along and pushed you both on the floor causing dust everywhere.

You both struggled to get up and you noticed Daryl went to go launch himself but you held him back still trying to get to your feet. He noticed this and quietly assisted you and bring you to your feet. You realised that almost everyone was here and that the last time you felt so humiliated was when Negan beat you in front of Daryl and everyone.

You both stood there close to each other, no weapons, no nothing. You both stood like lost dogs feeling so vulnerable. Rick looked at you concerned, you could tell everyone felt sorry for you both but you didn't want that you wanted to be with them not looked down upon.

"..for these idiots.." he finally finished his sentence. You remembered what Negan told you who he wanted to trade you and Daryl for Carl, you were interested how he was gonna do this. "Gimme time to think," Rick finally spoke. "Time's ticking!" Negan replied while he waited all of his men surrendered you two so you didn't have many places to go

At one point you felt a small rock hit your arm and you realised one of the men threw it at you and was laughing with his friend. "Really we're going back to the medieval ages?" you ask but he continues to laugh with his friend as you feel Daryl's arm pull you in closer, he was so protective.

"Time's up!" you hear Negan yell and Rick and everyone turns towards you. "We wanna hear what they have to say!" Rick yells referring to you two. You look back at Negan to see if he'll stop you from Talking, he just looks down and doesn't say anything letting you talk. You look back at Rick thinking what to say.

You didn't really have much, you looked back at Daryl who gave a look like he would do whatever you would say. You shrugged your shoulders, "Do whatever you have to do.." you let out, Rick looks at you, "Okay" he firmly says, "DUCK!" Rick yells towards you two, you do what he says as everyone starts to fire gun shots. 

Dust went up in the air and you and Daryl couldn't see anything, all you felt was him grab your wrist and you two ran into the house for safety. There were Jesus and Gregory bringing you inside and hiding upstairs.

"We should help.," you told Jesus. "No he's looking for you two.. you guys have to stay hiding more than ever after this" and with that, he left you two, Fuck. You turned to Daryl who seemed kind of speechless. You walked to the window and saw dust and the fire of gunshots and guns retreating slowly.

You turn to see the room you were now locked in and the bed, you turn to him and raise an eyebrow and smile. "What?" he asks, "Wanna fuck?"

"Finally you said it.." he said with a smile. With that, he launched himself towards you and picked you up over his shoulder and threw you on the bed while you giggled. He kissed your lips passionately and moved along your body removing your clothes. "Gotta make this quick before all that's over.," he said.

"We'll hurry up then!" you giggled. Soon enough after a lot of moans and screams later he both rested on each other. It didn't last long as you had to quickly get dressed as Jesus walked in right as you got your pants on.

He went to say something but stopped as he realised what happened, "Did you two just-" He starts but Daryl cuts him off, "Nah.." he says and walks out brushing past Jesus. One thing Daryl hated more was talking about your relationship to other people for some reason. You just smiled and shook your head and followed him.

You got down to lobby where everyone was alive thankfully, soon everyone one by one came and gave you both a massive hug. It was really good to be home again you weren't gonna lie even if you weren't exactly home.

"Sorry, we had to leave ya.." Rick couldn't really finish his sentence he felt really bad you could tell. "Don't worry about it.." you assure him. "Looks like you two had some fun in the cell," Maggie says pointing to the Hickey Negan gave you. You covered it with your hand and looked at Daryl and gave a half awkward smile.

"Yeah.." you mumble. "Was it bad being back there?" Carl asked you didn't really say much just shrugged your shoulders while Daryl didn't say anything, you could tell he hated the attention. "Either way it's good to have you two back, we needed you", Michonne says and you smile back.

"So what now?" Daryl finally asks Rick.

"We're goin' to war".


End file.
